Rainy Days
by MaggiexxLove
Summary: When Yoongi left years ago, he left something of his with longtime boyfriend, Jimin. Now that he feels worthy enough for Jimin, it might be too late, seeing that Jimin has a son attached to his hip at all times.
1. Chapter 1

Rainy Days

"Shush, shush, shush" cooed Taehyung as he rocked the child in his arms. "It's okay, baby, Appa is almost home".

"Appa gone?" whimpered the child as he wiped his runny nose with his sleeve.

"He'll be back baby, don't worry," Tae kissed the crown of his nephew's head. "Shit!" he silently cursed. Jungguk's fever seemed to be getting worse and neither he nor Jimin had enough money to take him to the emergency room. Sure, there was the credit card Seokjin had left in case of any emergency but the last time they tried using it they had a grumpy manager threatening to call the police. Like they would steal their own brother's card and use up all the money – Seokjin would skin them alive.

With the child in his arms he made his way to the bathroom to get a washcloth to put on the boy's forehead. He did his best not to move Jungguk as he grabbed a clean cloth out of the linens closet and drenched it in water. He wrung the cloth and placed it on his nephew's forehead before heading back to the living room.

He felt useless! What type of uncle was he? He didn't know how to bring a fever down like Seokjin. He couldn't make a soup without turning the vegetables to mush. He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes because he couldn't do this without his brothers guiding him.

"Hey, it's okay. Appa is almost home," he closed his eyes hoping to calm himself down as the boy softly cried. 'Hurry, Chim' he thought to himself.

Jimin ran as fast as his legs allowed him too in such horrendous weather. Everything had turned to shit in a matter of hours. Today's plan was to take is son to school, go to class, go to work, and end his day by making dinner as his son talked about his day as Taehyung dragged himself through the door. Except today didn't go as planned. His phone had been left in his locker during his dance class when Jungguk's school called.

When he arrived home he found Tae on his hands and knees cleaning what looked to be Jungguk's lunch. His eyes immediately scanned the living room for his son and found him standing next to the couch crying his doe-like eyes out. His inky locks were still wet from the bath he was given but nothing broke Jimin's heart more than how Jungguk's face matched his hair – fiery red.

"How is he?" His bag landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud and kicked off his shoes, tipping over them as he rushed to the boy. He grabbed the cold medication from the plastic bag still in his hand and quickly opened it. He poured the correct amount of the purple liquid in to the dosage cup and brought it to his son's this lips. A smile graced his angelic face as a soft 'Appa' left his son's lips. "Hi, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Hurst here and here," Jungguk points to his head and stomach.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better," he urged his son to drink the medication only to have him look away. "It'll make you feel better Gukkie." Jimin smiled as the boy hesitantly drank the medicine. "That's my big boy," he praised.

"Nasty," Jungguk sticks his tongue out in disgust.

"But it'll make you feel better, I promise."

"Yeah, and so will kicking the shit of the person who sent their sick kid to kindergarten. I swear, some people don't even think of others. Like what if they had the flu and Jungguk caught it? Then we caught it and Hyung comes home and finds us all dead?" ranted Taehyung as he entered the living room once more.

Jimin hadn't noticed his brother leave, too preoccupied on his son. "Don't be so dramatic, Tae."

"What?" Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest and slightly crooked a brow. "Jimin, this child scared the shit out of me! I didn't know what was wrong and I was already thinking the worst thing possible! If this is what you and hyung go through every day, sorry I love children, but I am nowhere near being a father."

"You got his fever down," by the time Tae was done with his diva meltdown, Jimin had picked up Jungguk in his arms and sat down on the couch. He knew where his brother was coming from. He felt the same when his baby had gotten his first fever and his mother talked him through a meltdown as they waited in the room with a five month old in nothing but a dipper squirming in his arms. "That's something you should be proud of. Mom knocked me on the head when I wouldn't stop crying when he got sick for the first time."

"Yeah, well, you're a crybaby." Taehyung plopped himself next to his brother and caressed his nephew's red cheek. Jungguk's eye's fluttering slightly as the medication began to take effect. "He looks so much like your dad, but got his father's skin tone," he whispered quietly.

"Mom was fair-skinned," argued Jimin, but he couldn't help but agree with his brother. Jungguk looked nothing like him and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. "Well, goodnight. I'm putting him to bed and take a quick shower before knocking out myself". He stood from his seat carefully not to jolt his son. "What time does your shift end today?"

"Around two, but I'll get something to eat on the way home. Don't worry about me, worry about this cute little bunny here". Taehyung kissed the palm of his nephew's hand as he stood up from his seat. "I'll be back home before you wake up, 'kay?"

"Yeah, be careful". Jimin smiled at the younger and made his way to his room. He pulled the duvet off his bed and placed the sleeping child in the bed – his Iron Man plushy next to him. Jimin removed his wet sweatshirt off and walked to the dressed to pull out his sleepwear before walking back out his bedroom and into the bathroom.

"I didn't know he had a son?" said one of the two men that stood across the apartment building Jimin and Taehyung lived in. His dark hair matted against his forehead and he stared at the shorter man next to him.

"I didn't either. Namjoon never told me he had a son," mumbled the blonde haired man.

"Maybe, it's his brother's son? Didn't you say he had a twin brother or something? Maybe it's his brother's kid," shrugged to taller.

"I doubt it. Taehyung loves kids but he doesn't seem like the father type to me. And they aren't twin, biologically. Everyone just called them twin because they were both still little when Seokjin's and Taehyung's dad married Jimin's mom. They're only a few months apart".

"Welp, maybe he's babysitting, hyung. Come on, we came all the way back to Seoul so you can find your long lost love instead of heading to our hometowns to be with our families. Don't be discouraged. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation why that kid is there."

"I hope you're right, Horse boy,"

"Can you stop, you grumpy old man. God, what did such a beauty as that ever see in you. On second thought, don't answer that because I don't want to know". The taller made a face of disgust when he saw his hyung give a mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok was furious! It took a lot to piss off such a ray of sunshine but it happened. He was angry at Namjoon for purposely holding back information – not that he knew. He was heartbroken when Yoongi locked himself in his studio instead of trying to talk to this Jimin kid. Oh, and was he pissed at Jimin for making his hyung hurt, but he was only told ever told that his hyung has and will always be in love with his beloved 'Minnie'.

With one final glance at the door of Yoongi's studio he stormed out of the company building ready to confront the cause of his friend's pain. He was unaware of what type of pain his friend was going through within the confines of his private studio. The volume of his music cancelled out his cries as he clenched his favorite photo of Jimin to his chest. Hoseok didn't know the song that blared through the speakers was created for the young father. He didn't know his hyung had been working on such song for years until he found the right words to let the younger know what he actually felt.

Jimin wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up. The thick curtains that hung in his room blocked any sunlight from entering. Assuming it was still too early he rolled over and pulled his son's tiny body to his chest.

He wasn't burning up like before but still had a slight fever. _Thank God it went down._ But Park Jimin, being the considerate parent he is – unlike those assholes – wasn't going to send his sick child to pre-school. He closed his eyes and allowed his son's even breathing sing him to sleep.

When he woke up the second time was because of the weight on his chest and the intense stare he felt. He cracked open an eye and was greeted by two dark orbs looking at him with curiosity. That was the only thing they had in common – their eye color. He looked like his grandfather, but had a little of both of his parents' personalities. Jungguk was cold and always glared at strangers or anyone who got close to his Appa who wasn't Uncle Tae, Uncle Jin, Halmeoni, or Hal-abeoji. With those he did know and actually liked he was loving and talked their ears off.

"Morning, honey," he yawned, ruffling his son's fluffy mop of raven locks.

"Monin, Appa," smiled the four-year-old, falling forward making Jimin huff at the impact.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bettew," answered Jungguk as he began to play with the necklace his father had on. It had two letters and numbers on it but he wasn't sure why. He knew that his and his father's name started with a 'J' but he was too scared to ask who the 'Y' belonged too.

"You like this thing, don't you?" chuckled Jimin. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the boy's body. Jungguk knew what his father looked like, seen home movies and music videos of him, but never questioned why his dad never came home. He didn't know Yoongi had left before Jimin found out about the baby. He didn't know that his father didn't know about him.

"Wheaw is Abeoji?" mumbled the boy into his father's chest.

"He's working, baby. He wants to make our Junggukie proud. Now, get off so we can get ready to buy something to eat," he ordered the boys – who reluctantly got off him and headed to their closet to pick an outfit.

When they stepped into the living room, Jimin adjusting the straps of the backpack he had on, they found Taehyung wrapped like a burrito on the couch – his nose red and runny. Jimin laughed at the glare his brother gave, like who would take him seriously right now? He was wrapped in a pink blanket that belonged to Seokjin, his lavender lock stuck out in every direction, and his galaxy covered feet stuck out the blanket and hung off the couch.

"Ya! Don't you dare laugh at me Park Jimin!" a string of coughs followed his raspy voice. "You guys suck," he pouted at his family as they laughed at him.

"Haha-I'm sorry," said the shorter man through his laughter. "We're gonna go get something to eat, I'll bring you back some soup or something," he promised. "Anything you want while were out in the city?"

"Strawberries," hummed Tae as he closed his eyes.

"Tsk". Jimin rolled his dark eyes and took his wallet out of his school bag. They stepped out of their apartment and wake the small journey out the building, Jungguk waving at the cute girl that lived across from them. (Don't tell Taehyung, but Ms. Dara always waved back at the four-year-old.)

That boy was beautiful, now that he sees him up close. That fiery red hair, those dark eyes, tan skin – no wonder Yoongi-hyung had fallen in love. Hoseok, followed the duo closely as they walked the street of Seoul. He learned the boy's name was Jungguk, had an advanced vocabulary for his age, he looked like a bunny, he sniffled every once in a while. He was beautiful like his father. So far from what he has seen, kid was Jimin's. The way they interact, holding hands, cute little giggles – yup definitely Jimin's son.

 _Wait! Did he just glare at that woman? Oup, Yoongi's signature 'I don't give a damn smile! His 'tsk'!_

Hoseok froze on the spot. When he saw Jimin walk into the bedroom with the child he assumed he was younger, he didn't expect him to be so small. In the five or so years he's known Yoongi, his hyung was scared to contact Jimin in fear of jeopardizing the boy's career. He feared that Jimin would hate him for leaving him without a word. He feared he lost Jimin forever. But as far as he can see, he didn't lose the younger. Not at all.

"Appa, Abeoji will take long?"

"I don't know, baby," Jimin answered honestly. With Yoongi, he never knew what expect. "Why do you want to see Abeoji all of a sudden? You don't love me anymore?" pouted the red head playfully.

"No. BamBam and Yugyeom were tawking 'bout their Abeojis and I was sad. Abeoji never home. He alway wowking. He love singing mo den me."

The rapper lost the rest of the conversation as the father and son walked further and further. Everything was clicking into place. The kid was Yoongi's. This little boy was the only thing Jimin had left of Min Yoongi.

Yoongi looked around his apartment in disgust. Everything was dull and no Jimin. Nothing screamed Jimin, not even the small portrait he had of the younger. With the last swig of his soju he flung the bottle at the wall, shattering it on impact. He lost him muse. He lost the only thing he was living for. He stalked up to where the photo hung, took it off the wall, and threw it on the ground. He destroyed his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung?" shouted Hoseok as he stepped into Yoongi's apartment. After a week of no contact, Namjoon, their manager, and he were beginning to worry of Yoongi's health. It was uncommon not to find the rapper-songwriter-producer in his studio but after so many days without any signs of life Hoseok couldn't stay put.

Bottles of cheap alcohol decorated his hyung's once clean floor, the stench of booze lingered in the air, furniture was flipped over and broken, and laying on the cold floor – dangerously close to the end table – was Yoongi's thin frame. The young rapper ran to his friend. He was soaked. His blonde locked clumped together, sticking out at odd angles. Sweat rolled down Yoongi's sickly pale cheek. Without hesitation, Hoseok pulled his phone out his pocket and dialed emergency services.

Jimin sighed as he stared out the glass doors of his apartment building – Jungguk on his hip, both with their school bags on. The forecast called for a clear sunny sky, but, alas, mother nature decided to fuck them over once more. His little one had just gotten over his cold and now he was going to be exposed to horrible conditions, Jimin is sure they'll have a trip to the clinic soon.

With one final sigh, the father-son duo nodded at each other and headed out to school. Jungguk held the umbrella with both hands like the good boy he was, glaring at any man or woman that even dared to look at his Appa. Jimin chuckled softly at his son's antics. Yoongi used to do the same whenever they would go on dates. _Like father like son_ , thought Jimin.

Arriving at Jungguk's school, Jimin walked his son up to the blue large doors and kneeled to be at eye level with him.

"Have a good day, okay? No fighting with the other kids. Remember, if they hit you, tell the teacher and if the teacher does nothing about it, kick their lousy butt, 'kay?" If his brother heard what type of advice he's telling his son, he would never hear the end of it.

"Wit swag?" smiled his little baby bunny, showing off his cut little teeth everyone always cooed over.

"With sway, like abeoji says," laughed Jimin. "Now, Uncle Tae will pick you up on his way home from work, 'kay?" His cheeks puffed out and eyes disappeared as he smiled.

"Yeah," answered the four-year-old with small node. Just as his father is about to stand up, he put his tiny hands on this father's shoulders and looks him right in his eyes. "If ma fwends twalk 'bout their abeojis can I twalk 'bout him, too?"

Jimin's felt his eyes widen but quickly schooled his expression. The past few days all Jungguk has been talking about was Yoongi and how he wanted to see him. He wanted Jimin to tell him stories of when they were little and if he had always liked singing. Obviously, Jimin neglected on telling him stories of how he would sneak the elder into his shared room with Taehyung and kick his brother out for the night.

"Yeah," Jimin cleared his throat as his son's beautiful teacher came out to greet them. "Yeah, you can talk about your abeoji to your friends if you like but they might not believe you." Jungguk gave him his 'I don't understand' look. "Not everyone's Eomeoni or Abeoji is a singer like yours, let alone be on t.v. like Uncle Jin."

"Okay," nodded the four-year-old again. He waved at his Appa as he took his teacher's hand and walked into the building.

Jungguk sighed as he entered the bright classroom. That was what he didn't like about attending school. That and learning anything that had to deal with math. He knows how to count, knows his colors, how to read, how to write, ugh, and sharing! Why does he have to share his things with other people? His Appa didn't share his favorite cup with Uncle Jin or Uncle Tae. Uncle Tae didn't share his strawberries with anyone. Uncle Jim said to never share anything with ugly people because things will go nasty.

His eyes widened. He ate one of Uncle Tae's strawberries without permission. Oops.

Anyways, Jungguk took his seat at his assigned table – not without taking his drawing book and crayons out of the bag and then hanging it on the back of his chair. He ignored everyone else who entered the classroom. He didn't like these people! They were loud, cried all the time, talked about stupid things, and what angered him more was that everyone always wanted to see him draw. What's so interesting about drawing a stick figure of a dog in front of a house? The only ones who didn't annoy him as much as the other kids were his two friends BamBam and Yugyeom. Oh, and Ms. Goo, she was nice and pretty.

He didn't feel the need to listen as he drew a poor image of his father, Min Suga. They were learning shapes today but he knew what a circle was already and he had this behavior and star chart filled with gold stars. Gold stars, not everyone gets a gold star on every lesson.

"Jungguk, are you listening?" asked Miss. Goo, her hands on her hips.

Jungguk ignored her.

"Jungguk, you have to pay attention in class. I don't want to send a letter home to your father telling him you weren't following rules," she pinched the side of her nose when he mumbled a soft 'swag'. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," grumbled the boys, rolling his eyes at her. That only infuriated her.

"Park Jungguk," she scolded, "you will put this book away and pay attention in class. I'm not sure what has gotten into you lately".

"Abeoji say all I nee is 'swag'," mutters Jungguk. Yeah, Jimin is not going to be happy to know he spent recess in timeout.

Hoseok drove around aimlessly in the harsh weather. Since he left the hospital his goal was to find Jimin and bring him back to Yoongi. He wanted Jimin to make his hyung feel better, like now. As he drove around the hoped to see that familiar mop of red hair. The old lady that lived in the building Jimin and Jungguk did said that he had missed them by ten minutes so they couldn't have gone far, and yet the closes bus stop was empty.

The streets were empty, except for these who had any reason to be out and about. Students in their school uniforms rushing to get to the nearest bus stop for shelter until the transportation arrives. Shop owners opening their business as others entered to avoid the weather.

It isn't until a few hours later that he spots through the window of a coffee shop. The boy's hair was hidden behind a black beanie but that was the only thing he was able to see from where he was. He found a parking space as close as possible and quickly ran inside to avoid getting wet.

Entering the establishment, the scent of freshly brewed coffee attacked his nose. The place was cozy – vacant, unlike the most popular locations around town but do able. _Prefers less crowded areas like hyung._

When he reached Jimin's table he noticed the younger was busy reading over a course book, highlighting key points, and noting down anything that seemed important. Whatever he was looking over seemed to be important but he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"May I help you," spoke such a monotone voice that obviously came from Jimin since no one else was close by.

Hoseok clears his throat, "I'm Jung Hoseok and I'm…"

"I know who you are," the younger cut him off. Jimin raised his face from his book and looked at the elder – his glassed sliding down his button nose in the process. "J-hope. One of the three rappers of Bangtan, along with SUGA and Rap Monster. How can I help you Mr. Hope?"

Hoseok closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, this little shit was sassy and nothing short of what seemed to attract Yoongi. "I've been looking for you because I want to tell you Yoongi-hyung is in the hospital". He opened his auburn colored eyes to look at Jimin.

"I'm – ah – sorry, I – ah – don't know what you're talking about". Jimin quickly gather his thing and got off the chair, a loud screech from the chair seem louder than usual to him. There's no possible way that after so many years Yoongi's name would come up in a conversation directed towards him. Him coming to Seoul to live with Jin-hyung was a way to avoid shaming his parents name in their town. He left to forget everything that had to deal with Min Yoongi. He has no right to be back in his nor Jungguk's life. He sprinted behind the counter and into the employee lobby.

Hoseok followed.

"Jimin-ssi!" shouted the rapper as he walked past the counter and through the door towards Jimin, ignoring the other employees. "He came back to find you!"

Jimin threw his bag on the table and swirled around to look at the rapper. Hoseok couldn't believe how the boy's face matched his hair color. "Came back for me?! He came back for me?!" scuffed Jimin. "Where the hell was he when I needed him the most?! Where was he when I found out I was pregnant with Jungguk? When I had to leave so my parents wouldn't be shamed? When I was told my baby wasn't receiving enough oxygen and they weren't sure he'd even make it to the full term? He wasn't there to tell me it wasn't my fault my baby was dying and I couldn't do anything about it?" He wiped the tears he didn't know were falling with the sleeve of his shit. "H-how dare he trying to come into my life after what he did," that was said in such a low voice elder of the two missed it.

Hoseok didn't know how to answer. He didn't have any children so he didn't know what kind of hell Jimin had been through doing this alone. "I'm sure he would have been there if he knew." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but Jimin. Yoongi isn't one to run away from responsibilities so he knows he would have been there to Jimin throughout the whole thing. But it seemed that he hurt Jimin so badly he was broken.

Jimin gave a humorless laugh, "'If he knew', he didn't even tell me he was leaving. Now, if you excuse me, my shift started 10 minutes ago and I need to be a productive member of society for _my_ son". Wiping off the last evidence of crying with the sleeve of his shirt, Jimin grabbed his apron from his locker and walked out to begin his shift.

Once again, Hoseok followed, but unlike earlier the place had slowly begun to fill as the rain got harder. "At least let him meet his son. He has the right to know he has someone to live for now". Jimin didn't answer. "Think about Jimin-ah. He's at Seoul Reginal, room 302." He grabbed a napkin and wrote down his personal number – he carried a pen for when his fans want autographs – and gave it to a reluctant Jimin. "Call me if you change your mind". And he walked out, hoping the younger would change his mind and see Yoongi.

"Was that J-hope?" asked a teenage girl that overheard the conversation.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, it was," sighed the red-head. He was conflicted. He wasn't sure if he should throw the number out or go see Yoongi after so many years.

"Dude, that is so cool. Who would have thought, that me, a nobody, would actually see such a huge idol at my favorite coffee shop?" the girl laughed.

"Yeah, cool," sighed Jimin for the umpteenth time. "Cool".

He was sure that if looks could kill, everyone in the room would be dead. He does not do hospitals so why is he in one? He should be back at home burning everything that had to deal with Jimin. But, noooo, the universe had other plans named Kim Seokjin in his golden blonde glory.

"What are you doing here, Jin-hyung?" God, his voice sounded even more raspy than usual. The nurse exited the room with a soft 'excuse me'.

"Well, Hello to you, too, Yoongi-ah. Long time no see," replied the blonde from his seat across from the hospital bed. "You know, I always thought that when I saw you again, I'd knock like live gunk out of you but I'm not sure if I should be glad or upset that I found Namjoon outside my apartment building looking for my little brother to tell him about his junky ex-boyfriend".

"I'm not a junky," groaned the rapper. He so badly wanted to rip off the I.V and getting the fuck out, but if Jin was there, he wouldn't be able too.

"Then what else should I call you, alcoholic? A drunk? When they found you, your blood alcohol level was over the legal limit, Yoongi. That is not something you should be proud off. I'm sure as hell glad Jimin wasn't around to see that".

Yoongi looked the other way. God, Jin was infuriating. "You have no right to bring him into this. He already made his life, there is no need for you to include him in mine".

Seokjin's face scrunched up in confusion. "Jimin didn't ask for the life he has. He could be at anyone of the world's best dance schools right now and he's not. It wasn't because he didn't get in, he could but he couldn't."

Jin eyed the younger curiously, resting this elbows on his knees.

"You don't know, do you? About after you left him?"

"I left because your father said it'd be best to have something to offer his son other than a shoebox apartment," grumbled Yoongi, glaring at the elder. "Your father said I had to leave if I wanted Jimin to be happy and follow his dreams. And when I do come back, Jimin already has his life set and I can't ruin that. That's not me."

"Wait, you spoke to my father? When? He never said anything to us."

"Around Christmas before I left. I, God, why am I even telling you this?" groaned Yoongi as he threw his head back. He felt the beginnings of a migraine. "I knew it was his last year of high school but I was selfish and had pulled you father aside to ask for his blessing".

"Holy shit." That was the last thing he heard from his hyung because as those words left his mouth, Jin was already at the door bolting straight to the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin paced around his living room waiting for Jimin to return home. He still couldn't wrap his mind around Yoongi's words. How could his father – who loved Jimin as his own flesh and blood – do such a thing? But Yoongi wouldn't lie about something like this. Yoongi was cold, a professional asshole some say, but he wasn't a liar.

"Hyung?"

The blonde turned around and saw his youngest brother entering the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, Taehyungie," smiled the blonde as he walked closer to greet his brother with a hug. "Wow, you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you," chuckled Seokjin nervously.

"It's been like a million years, hyung," yawned Tae. He noticed the worry in his brother's face. "Hyung, are you alright?"

Jin rubbed the back of his neck, "Is Gukkie asleep?"

"Dead to the world. What is it, hyung?"

He pulled his brother to the couch by his wrist. It felt so foreign sitting in his living room once more. "I don't know how to say this," he runs his hand through his locks nervously. "Um, I saw Yoongi today, he's in the hospital." When he didn't receive a reaction from Tae, he grew even more nervous. Taehyung was like their father in some way – a quiet Tae wasn't a happy Tae. "He apparently drank himself stupid and ended up there. He, ah, told me somethings that part of me believes but at the same time I don't want too." Jin looked away from his brother.

Taehyung clenched his fists in anger, his blunt finger nails digging into the palm of his hand at how tight they were. He didn't know how to respond. Even though he was the younger of the two, it was his job to protect his brother. He promised their mother he would protect Jimin from the evils of the world. So all he did was stand up from his seat and walked away. It wasn't Seokjin's fault that Yoongi left Jimin and didn't deserve to get yelled at for that either.

Jin was about to follow when he heard his phone begin to ring. With a sigh, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket to look at who was calling his at such hour. The number wasn't registered, he usually doesn't answer unknown number since it could be a crazy fan but non the less, he answered.

"Yeoboseyo?" he answered.

" _Seokjin_?" It sounded muffled.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Seokjin, it's Jung Taekwoon. Jimin is fine, we ah… we just got robbed_ ".

"What?!" The eldest Kim quickly began to look for his wallet and car keys around the living room. "Where's Jimin?! What happened?!" He didn't notice tears began to fall down his face as his brother's manager started to explain what he knew. He wasn't aware he barged into Taehyung's room, picked up his nephew, or motioned his brother to follow him. His mind shut down when Taekwoon said they were robbed.

When Jin barged into his room, Tae assumed the older wasn't going to let their earlier conversation go. He didn't expect to see the tears running down his brother's face as he yelled into his phone.

"Jimin's store just got robbed! We have to go!" shouted his brother making Jungguk cry in the process.

As they ran down the emergency stair case, Taehyung noticed how his brother shook with worry, the deep intakes of breath, how he tightly he held a crying Jungguk in his arms. Reaching the Jin's pickup, Tea took the keys away and shoved his brother in the backseat so he could strap their nephew in his car seat. His mind running on autopilot as he sped out the parking garage. He ran every stop sign and red light, swerved in and out of traffic – he ignored every traffic law to reach his brother.

 _ **7:45 P.M. half an hour before the call.**_

Jimin sat on the counter facing the door as he, Taekwoon, and Mark – another employee – talked with the two other customers in the shop. They were two regulars that went to the same University as Jimin and Mark, and just like Mark they were American.

"You're getting better at speaking Korean, Seleni," laughed Mark as he put his arm around the shorter girl.

"Well, with such amazing and cute teachers as you three, who wouldn't want to take an interest in learning", she batted her long dark lashed at Jimin playfully causing his to chuckle. "Anyway, what are you doing this weekend? My roommate is having an end of the semester bash tomorrow night and having some familiar faces to talk to would be nice".

"I, for one, have a child to take care of," announced the red-head as he jumped off the counter when two customers walked through the door. "Thank you for the invite. Welcome to Leo's," smiled Jimin. Everyone began to move as more and more customers entered. Taekwoon went to the storage room to grab more cups and napkins. Mark kept talking to the two girls as he cleaned the tables closest to the door.

Five minutes in, Jimin and Mark had their hands full with orders. As quickly as possible, without any mistakes, they gave the orders. "Hey, Junior," greeted Jimin as he began to punch in the order of another regular. "One Caramel Macchiato with a whole grain blueberry muffin."

"When doesn't he order that? I'm surprised he hasn't gotten tired of it yet," teased Mark as he finished up one of the orders.

Junior handed Jimin his credit card to pay. "Shut it Mark," groaned the customer, both he and Jimin facing the elder. "You know I li…"

"Give me the fucking money, Now!"

Jimin turned back to face his friend Junior and was met with a barrel of a gun in his face. His eyes grew wide. He quickly put his hands up and stepped away from the counter. "I can't open the register. I a-already ran his payment."

"I've seen you do it," growled the robber as he cocked the gun.

"I swear, I can't," whimpered Jimin. He closed his eyes as he thought of his son. How that morning was the last time he would ever see him. How he'd never get to see the boy grown up and follow his dreams. How he wouldn't be present when Yoongi and Jungguk finally met. How he wouldn't be there and share the most important days of his baby's life. How Yoongi would arrive with Hoseok and Namjoon too late to even see him.

"Where's Leo? I know Leo has the codes for everything?"

Junior wasn't sure what caused him to do it, but he pushed the assailant with all his might, causing his to pull the trigger, the bullet hitting the decorations next to Jimin, nipping his left ear in the process. He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him when the glass next to the door shattered into a million pieces, covering the tables and floor with a shower of glass.

Jimin took his que to run into the break room and blocked the door as more shots rang out.

Yoongi stared out the window of Hoseok's car as they left the hospital. No one said anything as they drove in silence, he noticed they were going the opposite direction from the side of town they lived in but didn't question it since the younger rapper liked driving around to clear his head.

He wasn't sure how long they drove; all he knew was that his felt like a small weight was lifted of his shoulders after he told Seokjin on why he left. If only speaking to Jimin was as simple, but he can't do that anymore. Jimin already had his life made with someone else and he wasn't a homewrecker.

He heard Hoseok's phone begin to ring it obnoxious ringtone. He plucked it out of the cup holder and saw un unregistered number appear on screen. Not wanting to risk his friend getting pulled over for talking on the phone while driving or causing an accident he answered the phone.

"Yeoboseyo?" The voice that came through the speaker was one he never thought he would hear again.

" _Hyung, call Seokjin! Call Tae! We're being robbed! Hurry!_ "

"JIMIN!" he didn't notice that he had begun to signal Hoseok to keep heading straight as if he knew where Jimin was. He could be back in Busan but they wouldn't know. "Dammit, Jimin, answer the phone!"

"Hyung, what happened?" asked J-hope as he floored the gas petal, the roaring of the engine canceling out the sound of the cars honking at his reckless driving.

"Jimin was screaming they were being robbed. Hurry!" The only thing on his mind was Jimin. He needed to protect his cinnamon roll. He need to make sure Jimin was safe and the only way he could do that was by seeing the boy with his own eyes.

"I'm calling hyung," quickly announced Namjoon as he waited to his old friend to answer the phone.

It didn't take long for the three rappers to arrive at the coffee shop. Yoongi didn't see the groups of people huddles up in the parking lot. He only saw shattered windows, police cruisers, and ambulances. Before Hoseok even had a chance to do a full stop, Yoongi unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the SUV rushing through traffic to find his Minnie. "Jimin?!" he shouted. "Park Jimin?!"

"Hyung?!" Jimin pulled away from the two sets of arms holding him close when he heard Yoongi's voice. He saw the blonde running towards the ambulance halt and turn to face him. "Yoongi-hyung!" he cried out and ran towards him.

It felt like a load of brick crashed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male. Jimin was alive. Jimin was okay. He kissed the top of Jimin's head, inhaling the familiar scent of honey and vanilla. His baby was okay.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. It's okay," he promised into Jimin's ear as the younger cried harder.

"Jungguk? Where's my baby?" Jimin quickly pulled away from Yoongi's arms to look for him son. "Yoongi, where's my baby?" He looked around in panic trying to look for his brothers and son.

"Ah, I don't know," answered Yoongi. He felt his world crumble at the sound of Jimin calling someone else baby.

"Jimin, look at me," calmly spoke Hoseok, holding Jimin's chubby face in his hands. "Your son is with your brothers and Namjoon is talking to them right now. They are on their way, okay?"

"I can't breathe," gasped Jimin his hand running through his red hair.

"No, no, no. Yes, you can, Jimin. Jungguk is on his way. He is safe and with your brothers. He'll be here soon and you'll be able to see him." Hoseok shot a glance at Yoongi, signaling him to hold Jimin once more. Yoongi hesitantly wrapping his arms around Jimin's waist.

"I didn't know what to do, I called the first person I saw in my call log. I'm sorry, hyung. I'm sure you were busy", apologized Jimin, turning to face Yoongi once more, hiding his face in his chest.

"We were on our way here," answered Hoseok as he ran his hand up and down the youngers back. "

When they arrived at Jimin's job, they saw him standing at the side of the road hugging Yoongi as an officer spoke to him. Tae felt the anger in his heart begin to boil at the sight of Yoongi but he held it in. He needed to think of his brother. His brother needed him

"Appa?!" shouted Jungguk, fighting his way out of his car seat. He knew what the lights on top of the cars meant danger and he wanted to be with his Appa. He looked sad.

Jin quickly took the boy out of his seat and jumped out the truck to run to Jimin. Taehyung on his heels as they ran.

"Appa!?" shouted Jungguk again wiggling his way out of his uncle's hands.

"Gukkie," cried Jimin at his son's voice. He let go of Yoongi took his son out of his brother's arms. He began to cry into his son's hair. 'I love you's left his lips as a mantra.

Jin and Taehyung engulfed the two in a bone crushing hug. Both Jin and Jimin cried hysterically, the elder peppering his younger brother's face with kisses. Tae, just held the three close to him. No one noticed the blood on the side of Jimin's face.

The blonde rapper stayed close to the Park-Kim family as Namjoon and Hoseok spoke with others about what had happened. Yoongi couldn't keep his eyes off the child in Jimin's arms. His black hair, fair skin, Jimin's chubby cheeks – the slight resemblance he had to him.

The boy opened his eyes and Yoongi swore it was like the boy saw God with how happy he seemed to get. He boy smiled and waved at the rapper and Yoongi couldn't help but smile and wave back. The kid was so adorable.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin was tired of replaying those horrifying moments over and over again. He told the officers everything that happened twice and also the two detectives in charge. He knew they were just doing what was required of them but just remembering the gun in his face had him breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Okay, Mr. Park," began the officer as he closed his notepad, "this would be all for the moment. If you remember anything else, you can call me at this number." He handed Jimin his card and also a slip with a case number as reference. "If I don't answer go ahead and leave me a message with this case number and a call back number, and I'll give you a call as soon as I'm available. Have a safe rest of your night, Mr. Park." He shook Yoongi's hand before walking away – neither one did a thing to correct him.

Yoongi puts his arm around Jimin's shorter frame and the younger welcomes it by wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. Their body fit so well against each other that the blonde didn't want to let him go. They walk towards Jin's pickup, still in each other's arms, Jimin tried to ignore it but everyone could see the discomfort Taehyung felt seeing them in the other's arms.

"They said he could go home now," began Yoongi. "Let's get out of here." He kissed Jimin's forehead and received a pleasant hum in return and a soft 'I'm hungry' from red-head. "Let's get him something to eat".

"Okay," sadly smiled Jin. "Thanks for keeping him company until we got here. Shut up, Taehyung," he scolded the taller male when he saw him open his mouth.

"I didn't say anything!" the youngest of Kim argued.

"But I know what you're gonna say. Not now," he turned back to face Jimin and Yoongi. "Come on, Jiminnie, let's go home." But his brother didn't move. "Jimin?"

The red-head shook his head 'no'.

"Minnie?" question Yoongi. "You have to go home and rest."

"Come with me, hyung," he looked up and stared into dark eyes he loved so much. "I don't want to be alone." With what happened that night he wanted to tell Yoongi about what happened after he left. He wanted the blonde to have that father-son relationship with Jungguk if something were to happen to him.

Yoongi didn't know what to say. "I, ah, okay." He heard Taehyung groan in disagreement. He wasn't sure what made him agree to going with Jimin. What if Jungguk's father or mother arrives to see their son and see Jimin in the arms of another man? What if they try to fight for full custody of the child and revoke Jimin's visitation rights?

"Tae, go with Joonie and his friend to buy some chicken from that place Jimin likes. They are open 24 hours," ordered Jin, nudging the younger towards the two rappers. Taehyung didn't have time to protest because his brother told him that they'd talk later.

Jimin climbed into the cab of the truck and strapped his son into his car seat. Yoongi sat in the passenger seat and stole glances at Jimin as they waited for Jin to get in the vehicle so they could go towards the apartment.

Arriving at their floor, Jungguk grabbed Yoongi's hand and pulled him towards the apartment, hurrying his Appa to quickly open the door. Yoongi wasn't sure why the boy had taken such an interest in him so quickly but the feeling was mutual. From what he had seen, they boy wasn't like other children he had met throughout his life. He was calm, had a sassy side, liked to sing along to song, and was very talkative if he liked the topic they were talking about.

"Come on," called out the child as Jimin opened the door. He pulled his Abeoji straight to the living room where some of his toys were and sat the man on the floor. He opened his toy chest and began rummaging through it trying to find what he wanted to show his dad.

Yoongi chuckled softly to himself as he watched to boy. Toys were flying everywhere and he still didn't know what he was looking for. He raised a brow when Jungguk pulled out a pair of purple googles and slipped them on. _This kid!_

"Appa, my beaw?" Jungguk turned to look at Jimin, who was now sitting on the couch with his head resting on Jin's shoulder.

"In the room, baby. He's on the middle of the bed next to Iron Man," smiled Jimin. He knew what bear his their son was talking about. He hoped things would have turned out differently tonight. He hoped he would have given Yoongi a chance to process the face he was a father, but after tonight he couldn't put it off much longer. He needed to give Yoongi a reason to live like Hoseok told him earlier.

"I'll go help Junggukie get the bear," quickly added Jin as he stood from his seat. He gave Jimin a knowing look before walking away.

"Cute kid, Jiminnie," whispered Yoongi as he stared at Jimin. "You and partner must be proud." He forced a smile on his face. It truly hurt him to admit it.

"His father doesn't know about him."

That took Yoongi for surprise.

"I never got a chance to tell his father I was pregnant. I couldn't look at my parents in the eyes when I told them and I sure as hell couldn't go to his family home because his parents were still processing the fact he preferred dick," he chuckled sadly. "Sure, my parents and brother were by my side but I was just a kid, still in high school, and my boyfriend just left without uttering a word to me." He looked away from Yoongi. "I transferred to a high school here after you left." Jimin pulled his legs up on the couch and hugged his knees to hid his tears from Yoongi.

The blonde stood from his spot on the floor and took a few cautious steps towards Jimin. His parents weren't supportive of his career, they still denied sexual orientation, and what Jimin was saying sounded oddly similar to what he did.

"What are you saying Jimin?"

"Do the math, hyung. Jungguk is four – he'll be five on September 1st, born a month and a few weeks before my 19th birthday. You left mid-January." The shorter male looked up from his knees and glared at Yoongi. _Always so tense!_

Yoongi did as he was told, his brows frowned in concentration and nose slightly scrunched. They were always carful and sex was never a priority in their relationship. He did go a little crazy after he had spoken to Jimin's father and decided to defile every surface in the Park-Kim home. Scratch that, it was actually Jimin's idea.

"He's my," he scratched the back of his head. "How? Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. When I found you again, you had already debuted and I didn't want Jungguk to be the reason you left your life behind. I'm sorry," Jimin began to cry again, burying his face in his knees.

Yoongi watched him with a shocked expression. He had always been the one to tell when Jimin lied.

"Foun Suga Beaw," the patter of Jungguk's little feet echoed through the open space as he and Seokjin entered the living room. "Appa?" he stopped when he saw his father wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm fine, baby," smiled Jimin.

"I'll be in the kitchen preparing some tea," Jin excused himself.

Yoongi looked down at the toddler with wide eyes. He wasn't sure what to think. Jimin raised the boy by himself. "He's? Can I?" He got to his knees and cupped the boys face. He looked a Jimin who slightly nodded. And that was it. All the emotions he had taught himself to conceal resurfaced. The love he had for Jimin had been his motivation when he first auditioned. The dreams he had of one day marrying Jimin and being the man Mr. Kim wanted him to be was the motivation that kept him working.

He cried. He held Jungguk close to him and cried. He cried because he left Jimin alone to raise their son. He cried because Jimin gave up his own dreams to become a parent when he could have put their son for adoption. He cried because Jimin kept Jungguk. He cried because Jimin allowed him to meet his son. And he sure as hell was going to make sure he was in his son's life.

"Abeoji?" whispered Jungguk as he pulled away from Yoongi. "Why Appa cryin" he asked looking at Jimin.

He loved it, _Abeoji_. It made his heart swell with joy being called father – it was a title to be held with honor and dignity. "We'll because Abeoji finally came home. Abeoji will finally be with Jungguk to play and watch T.V. And because Appa is a big crybaby." He stuck his tongue out playfully at Jimin. "Because Abeoji is going to be with you and Appa forever, Junggukie, 'kay?"

"Yeah," nodded Jungguk hugging the older man. A smile graced his baby face. It felt nice to be held by his father.

Taehyung, Namjoon, and Hoseok entered the apartment and were greeted by Yoongi laying on the floor, Jungguk stomping around him roaring with his hand up as if he were a dinosaur, and Jimin sitting on the couch laughing softly at them. To Hoseok they looked like the family they were meant to be.

To Taehyung, well, Tae was blinded by the fact that Yoongi had abandoned Jimin all those years ago without reason. To the youngest of the Kim's, Yoongi had no right to even be in the presence of Jungguk or Jimin. If he truly loved Jimin he wouldn't have left.

"Jimin told him,"

He nearly jumped out of his skin at his brother voice. He turned around and saw Jin standing next to him taking the bags away from Namjoon.

"Why is he even here, still? I don't want him hear," huffed Tae as he walked towards the kitchen, mindful not to disturbed what was happening in the living room.

"That's no fair, Tae, and you know it?" argued back Jin setting the bags on the table.

"What's not fair?" questioned Namjoon.

"What wasn't fair was dropping Jimin like if years of relationship didn't matter!"

"And, I'm once again being ignored by the 'Park-Kim Family'," groaned the lanky male and took a seat next at the table.

"Dad made him leave, Taehyungie. Told him to comeback when he actually had something to offer Jimin. He didn't know about Jungguk and I'm a hundred percent sure Mrs. Min didn't utter a word to him," argued the elder male.

"Mrs. Min spent more time at the bar than at him, hyung," injected Namjoon once more hoping to be listened too.

"What Joonie said," smiled Seokjin. "Now, please Taehyungie, I know Yoongi isn't up in your list of people to respect but do it for your brother and nephew. Let them have what our father denied them, please?"

"Ugh!" Tae ran a hand through his lavender colored hair and looked into the living room. He knew he should be glad that Yoongi accepted Jungguk and didn't do a big scene about Jimin not telling him he was pregnant, but at the same time, just seeing that man that left his brother had his blood boiling. "Fine, but his first slip up and I'm kicking his ass and persuading Jimin to file child support." He pulled out one of the chairs and flopped down on it.

Jimin smiled as he watched Yoongi and Jungguk play. The events of earlier today slowly drifting to the back of his mind as he watched them. He knew it would take a while to fully get over what happened but for now he's glad he has a distraction. Yoongi accepted Jungguk, that was all he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

He was nervous. The three rappers had been called to the CEO's office at the ass crack of dawn. He knows their punishment would have been lesser if they had stayed at their respectable homes instead of the Kim's apartment. How could he leave Jimin and Jungguk just like that? His son practically glued himself to Yoongi's leg as he walked out the room – borrowing some of Jimin's old close. But, alas, here they were, sitting in front of the man who handpicked them to create a super group. His usual easygoing self was nowhere in sight, their manager just glared at Yoongi in silence.

The man slowly turned his monitor over so they three rappers could see what was shown. 'BTS Rapper/producer, SUGA, spotted at a local café with unknown male and child'. The photo of the article was obviously Yoongi with his arms around Jimin – whose face was hidden in the crook of Yoongi's neck – and Jungguk in Jimin's arms.

"Oh, but that's not all. No sir-y," hummed the elder. He scrolled more down and a photo of Yoongi kissing the top of Jimin's head was shown – the left side of Jimin's face was displayed. "Listen, 'All members of the Hip Hop Idol group, BTS, and Korea's beloved actor, Kim Seokjin were spotted at a local café in Seoul Friday evening. Reports state that around 8P.M Friday night, officers responded to a destress at Leo's Café.' Yada, yada, yada. Okay, found it. 'BTS has always been pro-LBGT+. Can the support be in regards to the 24-year-old rapper?'" The man closed his lap top and stared at them. "I am going to ask you all a question and I want all of you to be honest." Hoseok and Namjoon nodded. "Are you attracted to the same gender?"

"No" both Namjoon and Hoseok answered simultaneously.

Yoongi kept his eyes train on the man before him, hand gripping the arms rest. "Yes."

"Yes?" their manager crooked a brow. "And you didn't feel the need to inform us when you auditioned? Do you know the trouble you would have saved us if we knew? Damage control would be a lot easier if we had planned it in advance. Now, we have to rush and get someone to play along."

"No!"

"No?" asked the CEO.

"Yoongi, if we don't cover this up, your career is over. No one wants a gay idol. Who will-"

"Cut me if you want too. I am not going to deny my son!" he cut off his manager.

"Son?" the man gasped in response.

"Stop!" growled Bang PD, his hand slamming against the top of his desk. "Unlike other companies, I allow my artist to have normal lives as long as it doesn't interfere with our contracts, but this, Yoongi, is going way too far. First, your hospitalization and now a family? If you would had told me you had a family, I would have provided a home your you. I would have allowed you time off to visit them. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Are you seriously going to let this go? He has been outed! Sale will go down, BTS will be slowly forgotten!" shouted the manager.

"Junseo!" growled Bang PD. "You are dismissed. I will not allow you to belittle my artist in such a way. I will speak with you later. Hoseok, Namjoon you're free to go. Your schedules have been cleared for the rest of the day. Damage control will be based off the incident at the café not about Yoongi's personal life."

The three men left the office. Namjoon hesitated a bit but he wasn't sure if it was because he was the leader of the group of his friendship with the blonde. Yoongi, once more broke out in a cold sweat. It was coming. His dream was finally over and no one was to blame but him.

"Yoongi, I love you like if you were my own son. Hell, you act like if you're my son. Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

"I just found out," whispered Yoongi. "The night the photos were taken actually." The rapper told him everything.

Jimin kept himself busy. If he sat for a few minutes everything would replay in his mind. He felt scared to be in his apartment alone with Jungguk. He couldn't go do the laundry without having a panic attack. It's been days and he still feels the need to have Yoongi and Jungguk with him at every second.

He already dusted the furniture, washed dishes, clean his room, changed his bedding, everything was clean. He hardly watched television and when he did it was a kid show. He listened to music while he cleaned up the house. He had nothing to do and it would be hours before anyone would be home.

"Shit, I still need to register the hyungs as emergency contact," he said to no one in particular. He grabbed his phone from the counter and shot Yoongi a quick message.

 **To: Yoongi-hyung**

 **We have to go get you and the rest of the hyungs registered at Gukkie's school**

 **From: Yoongi-hyung**

 **Omw**

Jimin quickly set his phone down and rushed to the bathroom. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before and didn't want to greet the man like this. Turning on the hot water, he stripped his clothes and jumped in. With a content sigh he welcomed the warm of the water. He lathered his fading hair twice, washed his face with both his acne products, before even scrubbing his body of all the grim he made damn sure his hairless – why, he wasn't sure yet. With his favorite vanilla scented body wash he scrubbed his body clean.

Once finished, he jumped out the shower, dried off, and brushed his teeth – twice. Once he felt like a decent human being, he got dressed in house clothes – black long sleeve shirt and red basketball shorts and went to wait for Yoongi in the living room.

 _Really, Jimin? You won't be able to speak with someone at the school until two. Why did you tell him to come now?_ "So, stupid!"

"Whoa, should I come back later?"

Jimin screeched when he heard Yoongi's voice behind him. He hadn't heard the door open. "Hyung, don't do that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" pouted Jimin.

"Sorry, sunshine, I didn't mean to scare you." Yoongi made his way into the apartment and set his bag in Jimin's room. "So, what time are we needed at the school?" he called out.

"Funny story, really," the shorter male ran a hand through his wet locks. "I miss calculated the time. I was going to do it when I picked up Gukkie from school so Ms. Goo could meet you and not think you're some delinquent trying to kidnap my son." Jimin chuckled nervously.

Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Really, Jimin? It's 10 in the morning. I guess I'll go back to the studio and help Joon with the track he working on." He picked up his bag and headed to the door, ruffling the younger's hair as he passed. "What?" he asked when he heard Jimin mumble.

"I said, don't leave me. Not again." The younger didn't bother looking at Yoongi because he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears.

"I'll just be at the studio, Minie. It's just a walking distance from here and plus we're all just a phone call away." He walked away once again halting with his hand on the door knob.

"It hurts!"

He turned to face Jimin thinking he had hurt himself at some point. "What hurts, Jimin?"

"It _hurts_ here watching you walk away." He placed his hand over his heart, tightly gripping his shirt. "Every time I see you walk out that door I can't help but think you're not coming back. That it was my fault you left in the first place," cried out Jimin.

Yoongi placed his bag back on the floor and basically ran to Jimin. He noticed the tears rolling down Jimin's cheeks and took his face in his hands. "No baby, I didn't leave because of you. I did everything I could to become a better man for you and what did that do? I left you alone with a child. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I know a simple sorry won't make up for what I did, but I truly am sorry, Minie. I love you and Jungguk. I've only been in his life for a bit but I love him more than anything. I love you, both more than anything in this world," he confessed, everything he had ever wished to tell Jimin.

"Help me forget, hyung," Jimin's hands trailed up Yoongi's clothed chest and letting them rest on his shoulders. "Help me forget all the hurt that happened while you were away." He connected his lips with Yoongi's.

Yoongi pulled back, "Jimin, not like this. I don't want you to feel like I took advantage of you for this."

Jimin didn't answer, he just connected his lips to Yoongi's once more. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair as he conveyed everything he felt through the kiss.

 _("Hey!"_

 _Jimin looked behind him to see if he was blocking the other boy's view. No one was behind him and the older boy laughed. Jimin pushed his glasses higher on his nose and pointed at himself earning a deep chuckle from the boy._

" _Yeah, you. What's your name?"_

" _P-Park Jimin," stuttered the second year high school student. As far as he knew, he never crossed paths with this guy – he looked like the boys his mother told him to say away from when he came out. It's the middle of summer vacation and unlike the rest of the teen's his are he and his brothers helped out at the family restaurant._

" _I'm Min Yoongi. I just moved here from Daegu. I guess, I'll be seeing you around, Park Jimin." Yoongi wasn't sure what took over him. He had never been one to voluntarily talk to people he knew, let alone a stranger from another town. But he had seen the boy through the window of the very restaurant he was sitting in front of waiting tables with a breathtaking smile on his face.)_

Clothes littered the bedroom floor. Jimin loved the fire that burned within him as Yoongi worshiped his body. The way his skin prickled as Yoongi kissed and licked his way down. He gripped the head board as the blonde engulfed him whole.

 _("I guess we're both attending the same school."_

 _Jimin did not jump ten feet in the air from the husky whisper in his ear. "Yoongi-hyung. Don't do that! You almost gave me heart attack!" Jimin placed a hand over his heart as he took deep breaths to control his heart rate._

" _I'd never do that to you, sweetheart." Yoongi offered the very smile that always had Jimin's heart banging against his chest. "But, for real, though, I didn't know you attended the same school I enrolled in. Glad to know I'll have a few friends at school. Where are your brothers?" he looked in the direction Jimin had walked from only to see other students walking their way._

" _Jin-hyung goes to the all-boys school over by the shore front and Tae has a cold, so lucky bastard won't be able to attend classes for a few days." The two continued towards the school in a comfortable silence – Yoongi playfully bumping his shoulder against the youngers.)_

"Found the lube but you have no condoms," voiced Yoongi as he sat back, enjoying the view of Jimin laying in all his glory, legs spread, and cock leaking against his honey toned skin. He licked his lips, ready to devour Jimin whole.

"I'm clean, just don't cum in me," the red-head spread his legs wider, exposing himself to Yoongi. "I trust you, hyung."

Yoongi dumbly nodded as he lathering, pumping once, twice, before lining himself up against Jimin twitching hole. This was it. As gently as possible he pushed his way past the tight ring of muscle. The younger gasped and reached out to find Yoongi's hand.

( _"I said leave his alone!" Yoongi's fist collided against the jocks jaw causing the taller boy to stubble back._

" _You little bitch," shouted the jock as he charged Yoongi only to trip over Namjoon whose foot was not purposely put there._

" _This is your last warning, Joonho. Stay the fuck away from Jimin," growled Yoongi looking down at the bully. He turned around and wrapped a protective arm around Jimin's shoulder. The boy was slightly trembling, they needed to get him out of the school before he had a panic attack. "Come on, sweetheart," he whispered into Jimin's ear._

" _Why'd you do that?" asked Jimin as he cleaned Yoongi's blooded knuckles. "Sorry," he apologized when the older boy hissed._

" _The same reason that has you nursing me back to health, Park."_

 _Jimin looked up with wide eyes. He was sure he had been stubble with crush. "I, uh, don't know what you're talking about, hyung," he put the cotton ball down and gave Yoongi his back. "I'm done. Make sure you change the bandage so you won't get an infection." He already walking away when the elder reached for his hand preventing him from leaving._

" _You know exactly what I'm talking about Jimin," whispered Yoongi, pulling the younger towards him. With a gasp, Jimin collided into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around Jimin's thick waist. He looked straight into Jimin's eyes and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you, Park Jimin."_

 _He didn't see the firework like they say in novels and movie but he did feel a fight ignite in his chest. The way Yoongi's thin lips felt against his was better than what he imagined. Coffee and peppermint invaded his senses when this crush's tongue danced with his and he loved it. He wanted more._

 _Yoongi chuckled as he pulled back, "You have no idea how long I waited to do that." He rested his forehead against Jimin's, closing his eyes. He pulled the younger closer, bumping noses lovingly._

" _I think I love you, too."_

 _Yoongi gave a dopy smile before attacking Jimin's lushes lip once more._

 _-on the other side of the door-_

 _Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, and Mrs. Kim exchanged gleeful expressions. The two had gone months dancing around their feeling that if neither one did anything about it Jimin's mother was going to take matters in her own hands._

" _That's my boy," she smiled. "No hanky-panky in my restroom!" she barged into the restroom – earning a loud scream from Jimin and a 'Fuck' from Yoongi.)_

Jimin's back arched off the bed as Yoongi rode him through his orgasm. The tightened his legs around his partner's waist, clinging to him as a life line.

"Ji-Ji-, _fuck_ , I'm close," his thrust began to falter and if Jimin didn't wrap his legs right now…. "Jimin?" he groaned. " _Shit!_ "

"Do it," whispered Jimin, capturing Yoongi's lips with his. He wasn't sure why he told him to do it, but he did. With an unattractive groan, Yoongi buried himself deep within Jimin as he came. He collapsed on top of the red-head, both fucked out of their minds. "Hyung?"

"Hum?" sighed Yoongi when Jimin began to card his fingers through his blonde locks. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep."

Jimin giggled. He took Yoongi's face in his hands, "I'm still in love with you, Min Yoongi."

"And I will forever be in love with you, Park," he laid his head back down on Jimin's chest to hear the younger's heartbeat.

"You are so lame, hyung," laughed the younger, playfully smacking his hyung's shoulder.

"Hey, these lameness is what will pay to give you the lifestyle you deserve.

Mr. Kim smiled at the photos that was hanging on the wall behind the counter. His wedding day with Hana (Jimin's mother), photos of their sons as they grew, photos of their son's with Namjoon and Yoongi, graduation photos, Jungguk's baby photos – a wall dedicated to his family.

"I wish you could be here with me, Hana. Our boys are all grown up now. Jin got the role of the male lead in his first big screen role. Taehyung finally decided he wants to follow his brother's foots steps and he's been auditioning. Hopefully, he gets casted soon. And our Minie? Jin called me a few nights ago, scolding me like if I were a child for making Yoongi leave. I didn't tell him Yoongi had been coming by every time he was in Busan looking for Jimin.

Our baby boy had a run-in with death last week and thankfully Yoongi is there to help him recover." Mr. Kim wiped the tears that rolled down his sunken cheeks. "Such a stubborn old mule, huh, my love?" with one last sigh, he walked to the door and unlocked it. He flipped on the 'open' sign was welcomed the first customers of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer vacation was coming up and Ms. Goo wanted to give her students something to look forward too. She had everyone think what they wanted to do and once they were done they had to step in front of the class and tell their fellow peers. Her students said everything from spending time with their grandparents to going to Disney world with their family but spend the time sleeping? What child wants to stay inside and sleep their free time away?

Park Jungguk, that's who! Her, once, perfect pupal wanted to spend his summer asleep, WHY?!

"And that's all you want to do this summer?" she asked from her spot on the floor. "You don't want to go to the beach, visit your grandparents, travel?"

He shakes his head 'no'.

"Why?" she leant forward a bit hoping his explanation would make her understand – even just a little.

"My abeoji sleeps lot when he's home. Appa, too. Abeoji always wok and Appa get sad but smiles when abeoji hugs him," the child smiled the brightest smile he has ever given. "Oh," his eyes grow wide with excitement as he looks up to look at the other students, "and help in the stu-stu? Stu-di-o."

"Ewe, you have two dads?" gaged another student. The other boy was more social than Jungguk and his friends, he would pick on the other students but Jungguk had always ignored him.

"Hongbin, apologize to Jungguk for saying that," scolded Ms. Goo.

Jungguk balled his fists. Hongbin always picked on him because he was shorter and couldn't speak as clear as the other kids. But the boy's patience was wearing thin and it was getting much harder to not punch the boy. (He stutters when he gets nervous)

"That smells good," hummed Yoongi as he entered the kitchen. With the towel still draped over his shoulder he walked towards Jimin and wrapped his arms around his waist – littering Jimin's neck with kisses.

"It's just ramyeon, hyung," smiled Jimin as he lent back into Yoongi's embrace. Making sure it was ready, he patted the top of Yoongi's head. "Want to eat in the living room and watch some tv? 'K, go clean the coffee table. Hyung will be mad if we spill on the couch," he said when the Yoongi nodded.

Jimin smiled to himself when the gray haired man walked away. Everything felt like before, before Yoongi left but new at the same time. This time they had Jungguk and even if Yoongi still had to leave when he toured or had to spend extra time in the studio for his comebacks, Jimin felt that Yoongi was in this for the long run. He brought his hands up to his cheeks to hid his blush but he knew it was no use.

"Minie, phone's ringing. It's Jungguk's school," called Yoongi from the living room.

"Answer it!" Jimin placed both bowls and some sides on a tray to save on how many trips he had to make to the kitchen.

"This is his father how can I help you?" he heard the elder. "No, this is his other father, how may I help you?" Yoongi tsked, he placed the phone on speaker, "They don't want to tell me anything. It's on speaker."

"Hello, this is Jimin?"

" _Mr. Park, my name is Choi Seunghyun, I'm calling in regards to your son, Jungguk. It's really important we speak with you."_

"We'll be right there," answered Yoongi and quickly hung up. "So much for a late lunch, huh, sunshine?" he set Jimin's phone down. He pulled Jimin towards the room to get dressed. "Where'd you put my clothes?" since the incident, Jimin has been reluctant to let Yoongi out of his sight unless he's with Namjoon or Hoseok so they have been stopping by his apartment to pick his clothes and what not until Jimin feels okay enough to be left alone.

"In the closet on the far right next to the shoe rack," hummed the raven-haired as he follows his… boyfriend? "Hyung, does this mean were back together?"

"It's been what, a couple of weeks and we've defiled every surface of this apartment, too. I'm practically living here now," answered Yoongi as he stepped out the closet. "I mean, if you want us to be together," he response came out muffled as he put his shirt on.

Jimin nodded with a smile. They both dressed as quickly as possible and left – not before Jimin placed the ramyeon in a container and taking it with him. "Don't' laugh, it smells really good. Hyung! My mouth was literally watering while I was making it! Ugh, you're so mean!" whined Jimin the whole way to Jungguk's school, almost chocking on his food.

Arriving at the school, Yoongi parked his car in the 'visitors parking' and they both got out. He takes Jimin's hand in one hand, took his bag in the other, and they start walking towards the entrance. He couldn't help the smile that grace his fair complexion at the children running around in the playground.

Entering the school, Jimin registered them. The receptionist pointed them in the direction of the dean's office and they their spotted their son – his once neatly combed hair was a mess, his eyes puffy from crying, a small gash on his cheek. Next to him were two other boys Jimin recognized as his son's friends, Bam Bam and Yugyeom, and their mothers. Across from them was another boy with who they assumed were his parents.

"Oh my, what happened Gukkie?" asked Jimin as he rushed to the boy. He kneeled in front of his son and took his face in his hands. "You're bleeding? Hyung, I have some ointment and bandages in the bag, hand them to me."

Yoongi did as he was told and handed the item to Jimin. He took a seat next to his now crying son and hugged him. "It's okay, baby, Appa and I are here now. It's okay," he cooed.

"Ow," cried the boy when he father dabbed some ointment on his cheek. "Hurts, Abeoji!"

"I know, baby, but Appa will make you feel better. Do you want to tell me what happened?" asked his father. He rolled his eyes when the man sitting across from him mumbled out 'disgusting'.

"We've asked the boys several times but Jungguk doesn't want to talk. He kept saying he want his Abeoji and that's when we called Mr. Park."

Jimin held his breath – Yoongi noticed. He willed himself to keep the contents of his stomach down but the stench of the man cologne was making it really hard. With a deep breath, Jimin stood from the floor and excused himself to the nearest restroom. "I'm sorry. This is Jungguk's father, you may speak to him." He rushed off towards the restrooms, with his hand over his mouth.

"Okay, Jungguk, Mr. Park?"

"Min. I'm Min Yoongi," he extended his hand to shake the dean's hand and nodded at the women. He had to give a good impression to this man. Sure, the other kids' parents were dress in nice clothes and he and Jimin were dress in t-shirts and jeans but what it seems like, the boy's people weren't open-minded.

"My apologize, Mr. Min. Please, let's continue in my office. The students lunch hour is almost over and I'm sure the boys would like to eat before they head back to class." Mr. Choi opened his office door and allowed everyone inside. "I'll have my secretary escort your husband-"

"Boyfriend," corrected Yoongi.

"Boyfriend, I'm sorry. I'll inform her to escort Mr. Park once he's feeling better. Have a seat." Yoongi sat in the chair farthest from the door with his son on his lap. The chair next to him was left free for Jimin.

"Ms. Goo has already informed me of what occurred in her class room and I'd like to point out that in the Handbook given to every student it states we have a zero tolerance for violence. That includes bullying Mr. and Mrs. Lee," he gives the boy's parents a pointed look. "This is not the first time your son has been sent to my office but it is his first time for fighting. Mr. Min, Jungguk is one of our finest pupils but I regret to inform you that over the past few weeks his conduct has been declining. He's not paying attention in class nor doing his assignments but today was the first time he ever lashed out in class. He threw the first punch." Mr. Choi rearranged some files on his desk, "Mrs. Kim and Ms. Kumpimook, just like Jungguk this is the first time I see your children in my office and for the same reason, each one kick Hongbin while he was down."

Yoongi looked down at his sons – the pout on Jungguk's face rivaled Jimin's. His son played rough but he wasn't a violent person by nature. He wrapped his arms around Jungguk's smaller frame and kissed the top of his head. "Why'd you hit him Guk?"

"He always make fun of how me and Bam Bam tawk. He call us s-stu-p-pid. And he said I'm nasty for 'aving two daddies." His words came muffled. "He hit Yugyeom, too, that why Yugyeom kick him. I'm sorry Abeoji," he hid his face in the crock of Yoongi's neck and cried.

"Did you tell Mr. Goo, Jungguk?" asked Mr. Choi.

The boy nodded, "He nevew li-listen."

"Well, this certainly doesn't look good, Mr. and Mrs. Lee," began Mr. Choi,"

Jimin stood outside the dean's office listening to Yoongi, Mrs. Kim, and Ms. Kunpimook argue with the other boy's father and the dean trying to calm both men down. He quietly cheering Yoongi on as he defended their child. The other man seemed to be losing his patients with how the younger was countering back with short educated comments.

" _So what if my boyfriend and I have once kid without being married? We can have as many as we want, I have the means of providing for them!_ " he heard Yoongi shout.

" _Mr. Min, please calm down_ ," he heard the dean speak sternly. " _Mr. Lee, I would greatly appreciate if we continued this meeting as the civilized people we are,_ "

" _Civilized? These animals are anything but civilized. It is not right for two men to have a child! Their son will be go up to be an abomination to our society!"_

That hurt Jimin. He put his hand over his lower abdomen with remorse. Even if society was more open to the types of sexualities, there were still people who opposed it.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about his words," said a cheerful voice next to him.

He turned around and noticed a doll like woman standing behind him with what looked to be a big bag of food. He recognized her right away. Park Bom was her stage name.

"I have a feeling this meeting is going to last long and my husband doesn't like to eat his food cold". She took Jimin by his arm and walked over to the bench where Jungguk had been sitting at earlier and began to take out containers of food. She pulled out a corn from a plastic baggy and began to munch away without a care in the world. "Eat up," she handed the younger disposable chopsticks and some bibimbap. "I brought extra because I love food," she took another bite of her corn.

"How did you know?" he looked at the idol as he put some food in his mouth.

"Huh?"

"How did you know I was one the people that man was referring too?"

"Oh, that," she laughed. "I saw you run to the restroom as my husband allowed them to enter his office. Don't worry, the world is being more open to same sex relationships and my husband _hate_ homophobes. We're on the receiving end too, by the way."

He didn't question her. They ate in silence, both sighing contently. For being such a tiny person she sure could eat.

"I will not be recommending this school to people I know," shouted Mr. Lee as he stormed out of the office – Mrs. Lee and Hongbin on his heels. He snarled at Jimin and at Bom as he passed.

"I would like to apologize on behalf the school for letting this behavior go for as long as it did. Unfortunately, I will have to punish your children for their behavior. I would send them home but they have one week left until summer vacation and it would justify if they had and extra week, so how about three days with no recess? Sounds reasonable?" asked Mr. Choi. "Good."

He escorted everyone out of his office and they were greeted by two short, dark-haired, chubby cheeked people enjoying a delicious meal just outside the door. Bom looked up at her husband and gave a comical grunt as she stuffed more food in her mouth. Jimin on the other hand wiped his mouth clean and offered an apologetic smile.

"I set your food aside. Keep eating, Jiminie. You need all your strength," hummed Bom. Mr. Choi just smiled and walked out his office to get his food.

"Thank you, Bom-ssi. That was very delicious," he cleaned up his mess and bowed at his elders.

"Anytime, Jimin. It was nice meeting you," she waved at the younger as he walked away hiding his face in his hands. "Have a great day," she smiled at the women as they passed. "Isn't that SUGA? That rapper?" she asked her husband as he helped carry everything into his office.

"Yes the is. Now I know why their son is acting up. I used to have that problem with Chaerin and Seunghyun when they were younger. Oh," he kissed her lips lovingly, "Enjoying your day off, my little alien, hum?" he wiggled his eyebrow.

"You're the alien here, not me. Respect your Noona!" she smacked his arm playfully. "They'll pull through just like we did."

"We did a good job huh? Have you heard anything from our son?" They lost themselves with mindless chatter as they enjoyed lunch.

"Our son just got in trouble for fighting at school and you're going to by him ice cream?" Jimin shouted in rage. "Yoongi, you cannot reward him for this," he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"That boy called us nasty. I won't be surprised if that kid turns out to be a homophobe like his father. Our son defended his father's honor. He should be rewarded," countered Yoongi as he pulled into the ice cream parlor. "Come on, Minie, it's ice cream. Family bonding time," pouted Yoongi as he looked at Jimin. "Right, Guk?"

"Yeah,"

"What about your hardcore image, hyung? Wouldn't your company get mad if this gets published?"

"Nope," he heard a soft 'dammit' from Jimin. "Bang PD was cool about me being outed that he feels that this will help boost the company. Now let's go, there is a cone with my name of it and I'm dying to have it."

He jumped out of the car with his son following right behind shouting 'Chocolate' at the top of his lungs.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Seokjin _is not_ a violent person – as far as he remembers, he never was. His mother had raised them to treat other with respect and dignity, and that included the woman that abandoned his father with a three-year-old and a new born. _'Remember, Jinie, you don't know what that person has gone through in their life. The prettiest face could have the ugliest soul and the brightest smile can hide the most painful scars'_.

His birth mother is a beautiful woman – explains his looks – but her love for money over powered the love for her children. She cared more for her new husband's children over her own. Jimin and Taehyung had smiles that could brighten up anyone's day but it hid their pain as they watched their mother weaken day by day. _Her smile._ He missed it dearly. That beautiful toothy smile that sometimes made her look like a bunny. The very smile Jungguk inherited

"Eomma," he rubbed his face with both hands. "Give me strength to do this." He felt as if everything was beginning to pile up on him. He has his career, Tae and his career path, Jungguk, bills, and Jimin. He sighed at the thought of Jimin. "What can I do?" he groaned. "I know he isn't a child anymore, but this?" He glared at the sheet before him. He couldn't and didn't want to believe it.

His brother was on the verge of academic suspension and now this? He is one semester away from graduating and he sure as hell didn't need this. With his thumbnail the scratched over that forbidden word, making sure he had scratched off everything – it was.

"Everything okay?" yawned his longtime boyfriend as he entered the dining room, he was dressed a set of pajamas he borrowed form Jin, his hair a mess, and face slightly puffy from sleep. Jin sighs as Jaehwan takes a seat next to him.

Unlike the company Yoongi was with, theirs weren't as accepting. So they kept their relationship secret form everyone. You could always find one with the other that close family and friends were beginning to suspect.

Jin slid the sheet over. Jaehwan read over it a couple of time, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Here we go again," he sighed.

"Misses one more class and he'll have go and sign an acknowledgement stating that if he were to miss anymore classes he'll be expelled," began Jin. "I had told Tae to give Yoongi a chance, you know, they deserve to be happy after everything that's happened to them and look at how that turned out."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen, princess," Jaehwan took Jin hand in his. "I'm not trying to be religious or whatever but my mom has always told me two things,"

"Your ugly and have a big nose?" scuffed the actor. "I don't even know why I'm dating you."

"Bitch, I'm the Ken to your Barbie, and, two, my nose is cute and it make all my fangirls go crazy," the pop idol flick Seokjin's forehead. "She would say, 'People who come into your life are either a blessing or a lesson' and 'God sends you an angel when you need them the most'. The Jimin I met years ago was naïve and had a gentle heart. Hold on, hyung is talking," he loved flaunting the fact he was older. "He still has that gentle heart but he's not that naïve little boy anymore, Jinie. He was a single father, working a full-time job, part-time student, and he still made time to clean and make dinner for his family."

"Bu-"

"I know," Jaehwan cut Jin off again. "He may be your little brother, Jin, but he's not a baby anymore. You already nudged him off the nest, let him spread his wing."

"Who made you a genius," whined Jin. He placed his hand over the hand Jaehwan had over his. "He's still my baby. Both Tae and Jimin are my babies. I helped raise them," he cried. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders.

"I know, baby. I know."

Yoongi groaned in pain as a tiny body climbed over him and wedged his way between his and Jimin. He wasn't sure when it started but a few day ago he discovered that Jungguk would get out his own bed to sleep with his parents. At first he thought it was cute, you know, his son wanting to sleep on his parents bed and all but as the days passed the boy would slowly push his off the bed. If Jimin wasn't around Jungguk would scream at the top of his lungs. If Jimin was around he was glued to Jimin's hip – always wanting to be carried, feed, played with. Yoongi wasn't complaining but he wanted to cuddle his fluffy Jimin – feel those thighs, grope his plush booty.

 _Get yourself together, your son is sleeping between you and your boyfriend!_

As he moved to find a comfortable position he felt the weight on the bed shift on Jimin's end. His eyes shot open when the bedroom door opened and allowed the hallway light to enter Jimin's room. He got off the bed, making sure not to jolt his son and went to check on the younger. Over the past few days, Jimin's condition didn't seem to be getting better.

He knocked on the door when he heard Jimin ratcheting once more. He was answered by another gag. He opened the door and found Jimin with his read resting against the tub.

"Why is it called 'morning sickness' if it happens at all times of th-," he words were cut off by another gag.

Yoongi didn't understand what Jimin had just told him when he kneeled down to rub the younger's back in comfort. "You're what?!"

"Surprise," sheepishly smiled his boyfriend after he flushed.

That cute eye smile he loved made itself know. Everything seemed to start clicking into place. Those odd cravings, his sassier then normal attitude, his clinginess. It made sense. "We're have, we're having another baby?" he took Jimin face in his hands. "Another baby?" he asked no one in particular as he let that settle into his mind.

"Technically, I'm having the baby since I'm carrying them, but yeah," Jimin worried his lip.

"Another baby, huh," the taller man offered his gummy smile and lent in for a kiss. "Ewe, yucky breath, no," he mimicked his son and pecked Jimin's cheek.

"Hyung?!" pouted the younger playfully. He stood from his spot on the floor to rinse his mouth. "Hyung?" Jimin turned around and noticed Yoongi standing at the doorway with a dopy smile on his face. "Are you alright?" he scratched the top of his head.

"A baby?" the gray hair man took a tentative step forward and reached out to touch Jimin's lower abdomen. He looked up asking a silent question and getting a node in response. He gently placed his hand. "I'm going to be a dad?" he hugged his boyfriend and didn't want to let go.

"You already are, hyung," giggled Jimin as he hugged back. "But yeah."

Hearing a small cry from the room broke them out of their trance. They released each other and walked towards the room and found their son hiding under the covers with small whimpers filling the room.

"Hey, it's okay," cooed Yoongi as he sat on the bed and rubbed Jungguk's back. "Want to tell me what happened?"

The boy stuck he head out the blankets, "scawy dweam," he whimpered. He unwrapped himself and climbed onto his father's lap and curled into a ball. "S-scawy," he repeated.

Jimin climbed into bed and sat next the father and son and watched their interaction with a smile like he always did. Being a father seemed like second nature to Yoongi. The way he was always so quick to answer his son's questions, play with him, make him food (instant noodles. Don't tell Seokjin). He disciplined their son – Jimin wasn't one of those 'You weren't in his life so you don't have a right' kind of parent.

He had always imagined how Yoongi would have looked holding a new born Jungguk and he would fall asleep with the boy in his arms. He placed his hand over his small baby bump (leave his alone, he swears he feels something) and smiles.

"-heart?" Yoongi's voice broke brought him back to earth. "You, okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," his eyes disappeared. "What were you saying?"

"I had just asked our son a question and I wanted to know what you thought about it?" Yoongi looked down at his son and smiled. "Again, since your Appa was ignoring us," he teased. "What if Abeoji and Appa got married?"

They younger's eyes widened. Either he heard wrong or did Yoongi just propose to him via their son?

"Yesh," was their son's reply but Jimin didn't hear it.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoongi loved the sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes – Jimin's hair was matted against his forehead, lips bruised and swollen, his bare torso adored with love bites and scratches, but what he loved most of all was how utterly fucked his lover was. He ran his pale hands up and down Jimin's body, loving the way his skin would prickle at the contact. He loved the way Jimin glowed. How his warmth radiated off of him no matter what he was doing.

That wasn't all of it, though.

"Harder, _daddy_ ," moaned Jimin as he ran his blunt nails over Yoongi's chest.

Yoongi griped Jimin's hips and thrusted upwards earning a gasp from him. "Can't go too hard, baby," He placed a large hand over Jimin's baby bump. It amazed him to find out being called 'daddy' by Jimin aroused him and loved seeing Jimin's bump. "Don't wanna hurt my baby girl," he sat up and wrapped his arms protectively around Jimin's smaller frame – the younger correcting him by saying 'baby boy'. "Besides, everyone will be gone most of the day," he bit his lip sinfully.

Jimin rolled his hips. "What time will Jungguk be back?" He latched his lips onto Yoongi's jaw.

"Tomorrow, _fu-ck, Minie_ ," he groaned. "They'll be back late so I told BamBam's mom he could spend the night."

"Okay,"

When Taehyung arrived home, everything was dark. Not used to arriving home during the day, he didn't think anything of it. He toes off his sneakers and headed to his room – a nice nap would do his body good. He drops his bag on his bed and heads to the bathroom to relieve himself.

He hears a small whimper from Jimin's room. The turns around and notices the door is ajar. Thinking his brother was in pain, he pushes the door open.

"Ji-"

The two on the bed snapped their heads towards his voice so fast he felt the whiplash. The younger had never been more embarrassed in his life. In nothing but their naked glory, on the bed, were both Jimin and Yoongi.

"I'm sorry," he quickly shuts the door and the urge to pee is gone. With a flushed face he goes back to his room to hide. And do his best to rid the image of his brother having sex. It wasn't until hours later when their older brother was home that they emerged from their respected rooms.

Glad to be having a few days off from schedule, Seokjin busied himself preparing food for his small family. It reminded him of times he would look forward to being home but that slowly began to change when Yoongi returned. He envied them sometimes.

He was busying himself with dinner when Jimin entered the kitchen. His once red hair was now black. The younger greeted him with a bright smile and walked straight to the refrigerator to grab two of Jungguk's juice boxes, a pack of sliced apples, and a travel size tube of caramel. He walked away and smiled at his brother again.

"Jimin?" he called his brother's name. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked.

The younger gave him a pensive look. "Not that I know of, hyung," he answered and turned back away. He came back but not with what Jin wanted to hear. "Oh, Jungguk staying over at BamBam's today. They went to the water park," and just like that, he was gone again.

The eldest Kim groaned in annoyance. He took his phone out of his pocket and shot his boyfriend a quick text inviting him over for dinner. It was getting hard for him to hold back when they were in the same room. He wanted to do things like normal couples do. He wanted to go out in public with his boyfriend like Yoongi and Jimin.

"Hyung," sighed Jimin as he snuggled his boyfriend.

"Hmm," hummed Yoongi, burying his nose in Jimin's hair. He loved days like this. He loved being home, in bed snuggling a squishy Jimin.

"Wanna go again?" he bit his lip sinfully and wiggled his brows.

"What? Jimin, no. I'm tired," whined Yoongi as he sat up on the bed. He wasn't sure what happened but his boyfriend has been going a little crazy. Sex if great – better then he remembers – but he isn't ready for the next round yet.

"But, hyung," whined the younger.

Yoongi looked at the younger, "Don't you pout at me. I don't have the stamina I used too."

With a huff, Jimin got off the bed, slipped his slippers on, and stomped – yes stomped – his way out of the room. "It's because I'm ugly now, right, hyung?" he shouted.

Yoongi was taken back by the sudden outburst and ran after him. "Ya, Park Jimin!" He was ignored. "Baby?" he grabbed his arm and turned him around.

Jimin violently shrugged him off.

"Baby, that's not the reason," he took both of Jimin's hands in him. "I'm truly tired. Give me some time to rest."

"Yo-you don't want m-me any-more, right?" tears slowly began to flow down his cheeks and Yoongi flipped his shit. "I'm ugly and fat now. That's why you don't want me anymore."

"No, baby," Yoongi wiped away the tears and kissed his swollen red lips. "You're not ugly, baby, you're beautiful. I love you. You're not fat, our baby is growing and that's normal. It makes you look even more amazing." He kissed his boyfriend again. "Plus, I'm pretty sure she'll hate me if I wake her up again," he chuckled.

"He's a boy hyung," corrected Jimin with a giggle. "I love you, too." Someone cleared their throat behind Jimin and the younger flinched. He turned around and saw his older brother standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hyung?"

"Earlier, when you walked into the kitchen, I asked you if you had anything to tell me and you answered 'no'," he began. "Jimin, I'm going to ask you one more time, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, hyung. We were going to wait until we had a place to live before telling anyone." Yoongi bowed at his friend in respect. "I'm not leaving Jimin alone this time. Hyung, please. Allow me to marry Jimin and make this right," Yoongi got on his knees and did a deep bow.

When Tae stepped out of his room to go to the kitchen he found Yoongi bowing on the floor with a confused Jimin rubbing his back and his brother with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's going on?" He did his best not to look at his brother because what he saw earlier is still engraved in his mind.

"Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung, I'm asking you for permission to marry Jimin."

Tae blinked repeatedly, not sure what to say.

"It's a little late, don't you think Yoongi? I mean, you already have one kid and another on the way."

Seokjin sounded so hurt that Jimin wasn't sure what to do. He bowed next to his boyfriend and cried. "I'm sorry, hyung. I know I let you down but I love him. I truly love Yoongi-hyung."

They youngest of the bunch turned to look at his eldest brother and then his middle brother. "Oh my God! We're having another baby!" For some reason that was the only thing that registered in his brain – baby. Jimin didn't get up from the floor.

Seokjin sighed. "Get off the floor and go set the table, Minie," he ordered his brother. "Tae, go help him."

Taehyung help Jimin off the floor, beaming with joy of having a new baby in their home. He was still angry at the man for leaving his brother but he took his hyungs words to heart. If it hadn't been for Hoseok-hyung walking and making a scene at the coffee shop the day Jimin was shot at, Yoongi-hyung and Jimin wouldn't have gotten back together. He wouldn't see his brother smile brightly at all. Yoongi helped put Jimin back together after the coffee shop incident and Taehyung was grateful for that.

"Stand up, Yoongi," ordered the eldest in the home. "Yoongi?"

The gray haired man slowly raised his head off the floor and looked at his hyung. His face was covered in fear.

"Oh, Yoongi," he helped his friend onto his feet. "I know our opinion counts but you have to ask my father. He's opinion is the one that truly matters."

"He's the one who told me to find Jimin," he looked into his hyungs eyes. "He said that I did what he had asked me to and to find him."

Jin offered a small smile. Don't get him wrong, he was seething that his brother ended up pregnant again without being married but at least Jungguk got his family.

Tae was having the time of his life as they set the table. There would be another baby to come home too after those long hours at work. He didn't let the thought of not being there for every moment, like he was with his little bunny, affect him. He wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps and be on the big screen – even if that meant missing out on life.

"So how are along are you?" he nudged his brother's shoulder with his.

"Not sure," answered Jimin as he placed the last plate on the table. "I went to the clinic to get the test but I held off on the sonogram until hyung had a day off. Obviously, the clinic doesn't open on weekends so I scheduled it for this Wednesday before he leaves for his comeback," he shrugged. "I'm really excited, Tae. I only wish Eomma was here with us."

"Let's eat boys," interrupted Yoongi when someone knocked at the door. No one questioned who it could be because where every Seokjin was so was Jaehwan.

 _My family grew a lot that year. My parents got married the Monday before my dad left for his tour. There was a lot of crying from my Appa and Uncle Jin that day. Appa dropped out of school and we moved back to Busan to be with grandpa, which sucked because I had to make more friends. That same year I met Granma Min but we also lost her soon after. Abeoji didn't leave his room for days._

 _Uncle Tae stared in his first drama, well it didn't air till the following summer. His roll was the younger brother of the protagonist but it got him recognition in the industry. He received a lot of love but also hate from anti-fans saying he had only gotten the roll because of Uncle Jin. Which is 100% not true!_

 _Sometime during the winter holiday, photos of Uncle Jin and Uncle Jae were on every gossip website. But not just photos of friends hanging out – they were outed. Uncle Jae's company wanted to quickly squash those 'rumors' but he didn't let them. He and Uncle Jin were tired of hiding. He was threatened – deny the accusation or leave the company. He chose happiness over his career. Grandpa Bang signed him and gave him freedom of expression._

 _Uncle Jin didn't receive any heat from his company. The CEO of the company had been working on a new rom-com that gave the lead female role two dads. If you ask me, it was a really good show but I could just be bias about it. His career did suffer a bit but nothing so extreme like others. Who wouldn't hire my uncle? Man gorgeous. I'm being bias again or am I? wink wink._

 _That same year my parents got married, BTS won 'Album of the Year', but not just in Asia. Uncle Joon is producing music but has so many huge artists under his belt. Uncle Hobi still does music but he's also choreographing a rookie boyband at BigHit._

"Oppa," came a tiny voice from behind him. He turned around and saw his 11-year-old sister standing at the door. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right down, bug," he offered his bunny smile at her was given a gummy on in return.

"Okay, but don't take long. Uncle Jin is here and Appa made French Toast Bake," she closed the door slowly.

 _As for my parents? Appa found he was carrying twins but it was too early to tell what their gender was. I swear, Abeoji scram louder than when he saw Kumamon. Abeoji is still producing music like Uncle Joon. He'll some guest appearances every once in a blue moon. He acts more like a grandpa now, lol. Appa dropped out of school when we moved back to Busan, but he says he doesn't regret it. You can find either at the studio helping Abeoji working on a new track or at the dance studio helping Uncle Hobi on his days off, but if you're really looking for him you'll find his at his dance studio._

 _Yes, you heard me right. My Appa is the man choreographer at BigHit. He does Hip Hop most of the time but he still teaches contemporary dance to those willing to expand their knowledge. My sister says a lot of the female apprentices join go to his class just to drool over him._

 _As for me? Well, you remember that person I told you I liked? I'm actually thinking of asking them out but I'm not too sure how to approach them yet. Their popular and I'm just the emo kid people overlook. In dramas the rich kid at school is always popular but not in my case. I don't talk to many people, I'm still fairly new. But I'm glad that when we go out as a family, dad has us wear masks to give us some privacy in our personal lives. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and they say yes._

Jungguk closes his saved his blog post and closes his laptop. He was already dressed for school, so he grabs his bag from behind his chair and makes the short journey downstairs to the kitchen. Just like he predicted, his Abeoji was sitting at the end of the breakfast table with a five-year-old Jisung sitting on his lap, reading the newspaper. One either side were the twins, 11-year-old Hana and Jihoon. In Jisung's chair was his cousin Honsol.

"Good Morning," he greeted his family. He ruffled his siblings' hair and kissed the top of his fathers' head earning a grunt form him and his younger brother. He greeted his uncle with a hug. And his did what his dad hated the most – he ruffled those tangerine colored lock.

"Min Jungguk, you have 'til the count of three to remove you hand from my head or you die," threatened his Appa. The 17-year-old couldn't help but laugh. He pinched his dad's chubby cheek as he flinched way as the shorter man waved his spatula at him.

The teen served himself a cup of coffee and added as much sweetened creamer as possible. He still wasn't sure how his dads were able to drink it black. He took his seat next to his dad and waited for breakfast to be served. He looked around the table and smiled. He knew the story or how his parents got back together but loved hearing over and over.

"Hey, Abeoji," called out Hana – just like her twin brother, she looked like their father just but was a small ball full of sunshine like their Appa, hence why they call her bug.

"Yes, bug," smiled Yoongi as he folded his newspaper. Jisung mimicking his father with the book.

"Can you tell us how you and Appa met, please?" she smiled her gummy smile and Yoongi couldn't resist.

"How 'bout I make you a deal. Ask Uncle Jin to tell you how he met Uncle Jae and I'll tell you," he smiled back.

"But Abeoji, he'll never tell us. He says it's too embarrassing," whined Jihoon with a pout.

"They met at the corner store by appa's apartment," injected Honsol. "Appa was eating ramyeon and Abeoji keep looking at him and appa snapped."

"Lee Honsol, I will personally dispose of your body in the nearest ditch," scolded Jin as he set a plate in front of his son.

"Those two always fighting over food," hummed Jimin as he set his husband's plate on table.

"Thanks, sunshine," Yoongi kissed his husband on the lips before he started eating. Jisung – poor little Jisung was spending too much time at Uncle Jin's because he just stared at his Abeoji's plate and opened his mouth. Yoongi rolled his eyes and feed his son.

Jungguk smiled at the sight before him. He wished his Uncles Jae and Tae were there but their schedules were still very hectic and took a lot of time away from their family. Everyone got lost in mindless chatter but he had a mission to do today.

"Hey, Abeoji?" he asked.

"Hmm?" hummed Yoongi as he whipped his son's mouth clean.

"How do you ask someone out?"

"You open the door and say 'Get out. You're bothering me'."

While the younger kids were busy laughing their butts off, Seokjin, Jimin and Jungguk face palmed. He could tell his father was being serious.

"Seriously, hyung? Our son is asking for advise on how to court someone and you turned it into a joke?" scolded Jimin and he rested both his elbows on the breakfast table. "Ignore him, Gukkie. Just wing it. That how your father did it when we first me. Just don't scare the poor girl to death like he did me."

"It's not a girl, Appa. He's name's Yugyeom and he's in my class,"

"Oh, do tell," smiled Seokjin.

Breakfast with his family was something Jimin had always loved and it something they will do until their very last moments together.


	10. Chapter 10

Jungguk swiftly made his way through the school halls with the lunch his Appa had made him held tightly in his hands. He arrived at the lunchroom and took a seat at his usual table – closest to the entrance with a clear view of the school's garden. While the lunchroom was buzzing with the voices of fellow peers, Jungguk sat in silence as he watched an internet radio show – special guest Taehyung – to even notice the eyes that watched him with such amazement.

He wasn't stupid. He would notice the rosy blush that would appear on the new kid's cheeks when they accidently brush hands or how he would avert his eyes whenever they made eye contact. It would make him feel funny inside but never knew what it was. Min Jungguk was the kid's name and that's all he knew. He hadn't said much when he introduced himself to the class so all everyone knew was that his name was Jungguk and that he was good in every subject but math.

The boy intrigued him. He observed the boy closely every day. It is ridiculous of him to do such a thing and if this angel found out it wouldn't be good, but if he didn't see him he felt as if something was missing. Like today, his hair was dyed a dark violet color that made his already fair complexion lighter, styled into a sex tussled hair, his eyes lined with khol, his lips looked rosier than usual, and, oh, how the school's uniform hugged his fame nicely.

"If you keep staring at him, he's gon' think you're a creep, Yugi," commented his friend as he flipped the page in his book.

"Shut up, hyung," Yugyeom clicked his tongue.

"You should talk to him," injected his friend Jaebum as he ate his lunch. "I'm sure he thinks you're weird with all that staring you do.

"I still say he looks familiar to me but I can't put my figure on it."

He knew BamBam was right. The boy did look familiar but he was just blaming it on the fact that he _did not_ have a massive crush on the kid. With a node to himself Yugyeom stood from his seat, "Ima talk to him."

"Good idea," mocked Youngjae. He flipped to the next page of his book, "I'm sure he already thinks you're weird but why the hell not," he shrugged.

"Hyung," he sighed, "BamBam is right, he looks so familiar that I need to know who he is," he walked away. He rolled his eyes when he heard a faint 'your funeral' come from his usual table.

Jungguk was so engrossed into his phone he didn't notice the person walking towards him. He was about to reply to a text from his Appa when the chair across from him was pulled out with a loud screech as it slid against the floor. With his mouth open and a spoon full of pudding in mid-bit, he looked up to see who it was – blonde hair, dark eyes, sloped nose, and that smile. He blinked a couple of times, thinking it was an illusion his mind conjured out of boredom.

Nope, he was real.

Yugyeom took the seat across from Jungguk and offered a genuine smile. "You're Jungguk, right? I'm Kim Yugyeom. Nice to meet you."

Jungguk ate the pudding on his spoon. He blinked a few more time but it didn't bother the other boy at all. "W-what do y-you need?" he stuttered out as he wrinkled his nose a bit.

 _Awe, he looks like a bunny_ , thought Yugyeoma as the other boy wrinkled his nose. "Oh, nothing," _I just want to be near you right now_. "I always see you sitting alone, so I thought I'd keep you company. If you like, you could sit at my table. My friends a decent, a little annoying at times, but decent and honest." He hid his cheeks by placing a hand over his mouth and faked a cough. What would Min Jungguk think if he saw him blush like this? "I mean, it's cool if you don't want to."

"Umm,"

"I'm shocked he hasn't killed you yet."

The vacant chairs around them were pulled out and the three boys Yugyeom left at his table joined them. Youngjae, who was still reading his book, sat next to Jungguk on his right. Jaebum – JB as they call him around school – sat on his left. BamBam sat next to Yugyeom and stared at him with such a gaze that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Why was I cursed to have such idiot dongsungs," sighed Youngjea as he placed his bookmark in his book. "That's Im Jaebum -JB, he's Kunpimkook Bhuwakul, but we call him BamBam 'cause his name is too hard to pernounce, and I'm Choi Youngjea, pleasure to meet you," he introduced the rest of them.

"Min Jungguk," swallowed the teen. He was nervous. What did they want from him? Sure, Yugyeom has invited him to sit with them but Jungguk was had a feeling they were just teasing him. He was wrong.

"So, where are you from? You never told us when you introduced yourself," asked BamBam with a curious gaze. "I was born in Thailand but move here when I was about four with my mom and dad."

"Busan," smiled Jungguk. "I just recently moved back, now that my parents job doesn't require them to travel much," he shrugged and looked out the window. It had begun to rain halfway through the lunch hour but he like it. It reminded him of snuggling up to his Appa drinking hot chocolate – even if it was the hottest day of summer.

"Oh, so they are those workaholic parents that love their jobs more than their children? Mine, too," answered JB with a node. "But it's okay. Yugi's mom is an angel and allows me to mooch off of them whenever I want."

"Hey, freak," laughs followed the comment.

Everyone sitting with Jungguk turned to see the school's bully walking their way. Jungguk ignored him.

"I heard you have two dads. What would possess someone to allow two men to have children?"

He wasn't ashamed to have two fathers. They were the best parents in the world in his eyes. They did everything to love and protect their family in every way possible. So that cut him deep. The way those words were laced with such disgust that it made his stomach churn in revulsion at the small minded bully that was insulting him.

"The same one who possess yours to conceive you" the boy looked up with the look of antipathy on his face. "They aren't your parents so why bother with them?" he resorted back. He turned back to look at the boys to continue their conversation.

"What did you say, you little shit?" he snarled, fist balled ready to punch the new kid and show him his place. "Oh, don't tell me, you're a little faggot, too? Hahaha, did they turn you gay? Hahaha, you are a freak!" the lunchroom fell silent as the bully and his goons laughed.

"Enough," scolded JB as he stood from his seat. "Jungguk is my friend and I will not allow you talk shit about him like that. So what if he had two dads?"

"I have two moms," announced Youngjae with his index slightly raised. His friends knew and they didn't turn him down.

"That's why you poop sunshine and rainbows," BamBam rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Leave the kid alone. He ain't bothering you."

"His presence bothers me," scuffed the bully. "He's disgusting and he shouldn't be at our school. He shouldn't be here."

Before anyone could answer, Jungguk was already standing before the bully. There wasn't much of a height difference between them but the teen knew that if it came to something, he'd be able to knock this guy down. "Say it again?" he voice was low and sent a chill down Yugyeom's spin.

"Fag-" his insult was cut short by Jungguk's fist.

The younger teen and his friends were sitting outside the dean's office, across from them were the bully's friends. He felt relieved a teacher was around to defuse the situation before everything escalated into something worse. The office door flew open and the bully stormed out eye swollen from kissing Jungguk's fist. His goons quickly stood from their seats and followed their leader down the hallway.

"Mr. Min, don't make this a habit. One week of erasing whiteboards after school."

Jungguk stepped out of the office with his eyes casted down. He bowed apologetically at the dean and made his way the opposite direction from where Yugyeom and his friends were sitting. "And Mr. Min, your parent's have been notified," huffed the hefty man.

The teen ran after Jungguk, leaving his friends behind. "Jungguk-ah?" he paced his jog. "Jungguk-ah, what did the dean tell you?" he lightly panted when he caught Jungguk. He caught the boy's arm and turned him around.

The tug caused Jungguk to lose his balance and fall into a hard chest. His face grew hot and pushed Yugyeom way. "I, uh…" he was at a loose for word.

"I'm sorry," apologized the taller teen, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Where are you going?"

"Home," that was the only offer the shorter teen offered before continuing his walk to his locker for his things.

"I'll walk you," he volunteered. "Just let me stop by my locker and grab my things."

The walk towards Jungguk's house was lengthy. They took two buses just to get to a very nice, high profiled, private neighborhood. Yugyeom was amazed at the style of every home and how each one differed from the rest.

They arrived at gated two story mansion that looked anything like what he had ever seen. The garage door was open and the black haired teen audibly gulped. Inside the drive way was the minivan used on family outings, his Appa's car, and outside on the drive way was his Abeoji's motorcycle.

"Um, I think you should go," whispered Jungguk as he punched in the code to unlock the patio door.

"Would there be a problem if you parent's saw me?" nervously asked Yugyeom as he put his hands in his pocket.

"I, uh, I'm not sure. I don't know what they were told, so I don't know how bad I'll be scolded," he shrugged. "I'll see you Monday," he smiled that cute smile that had Yugyeom's heart dancing away within his chest.

"Um, actually." The blush on Yugyeom's cheeks made Jungguk blush harder than ever. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to," he shrugged, "I don't know. Go out and see a movie or we can go to the fair grounds."

Jungguk's eyes widened in shock, his lips stretched into a nervous pull, and stared at the taller boy. Did Kim Yugyeom, _the Kim Yugyeom_ , that had every girl in school swooning over him like a piece of meat, just ask him out?

 _Nope, you just made that shit up,_ said the voice in the back of his head. _Wait, he likes me?_

"It's co-". "As in a-" they spoke at the same time.

"You go first," smiled the taller teen.

"As friends or a," Jungguk bit his lip.

"As friends or a date. It's up to you. If you want. I'll understand if it makes you uncomfortable or don't like guys," Yugyeom waved his hands in front of him nervously. "I mean; you don't have too if you don't want too. We can go as friends if you don't like guys. Look at you,"

Jungguk raise a brow.

"You're gorgeous and I'm sure you aren't into guys. Wow, Youngjae-hyung was right, I did make this awkward. I'll just be going," he looked away from Jungguk. "Sorry,"

"Hey," Jungguk reached for his hand. "I'd love too, but my parents don't allow me to date without meeting who I'm going with first. And if I invite you in, I'm sure they'll go easy with my punishment," smiled Jungguk.

"Oh, easy, you say? What do you think Jisung? Should we go easy on you brother for fighting at school?"

The teens turned to look in the direction Jungguk's father's voice came from and they saw his Appa standing in the door with the toddler perched up on his hip. He was still in his workout clothes and hair still a little wet from sweat. Jisung was in school uniform but it was a little wrinkled.

Yugyeom stared in awe at the man. Saying Jungguk was beautiful was already an understatement in itself but this man was 'wow'. Unlike Jungguk, this man was shorter than the both of them, hair honey toned skin, plump lips, and had this innocent look to his face.

"I guess, I'll be heading home," the taller teen cleared his throat. He respectfully bowed at Jimin and without even thinking about it, leant over and kissed Jungguk on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk more about our date then. Bye," he ran off. The Min family stared as he left. Jimin couldn't help but laugh at how the boy tripped over his own feet as he ran backwards waving at his son.

"Was that?"

"The kid I told you about, Kim Yugyeom," his son gave him his biggest smile. "He asked me out."

"Appa, sleepy," yawned Jisung as he tucked his face in the crook of Jimin's neck.

"He is so cute," cooed Jimin. "Tell me all about it. Your father wants to talk to you about what happened at school."

The talk he had with his parents wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of being the 'tell me what happened' or 'you're better than this' talk, it was 'the talk'. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life and was pretty damn sure that he'd never be able to walk into his father's studio without remembering that talk.

"Um,"

"As you know," began Jimin, "men can have children too."

"Obviously," scuffed Yoongi as he slapped Jimin's ass.

"Can we not have this talk with you sitting on Abeoji's lap. It's making things more awkward," grimaced Jungguk looking away from his parents.

Jimin got off of his husband's lap and sat next to his son. "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted by my insensitive husband," Jimin rolled his eyes. "If you're going to have sex, you need to be prepared."

"Oh, my god! Not the sex talk," whined their son, hiding his face in his hands. "Appa, I'm a teenage boy, I've done my research. Can I go now?"

"Fine," pouted Jimin and let go of his son's hands.

"Oh, Guk-ah," called out Yoongi as his son stopped to open the door. "If you're on the receiving end, make sure you prep!"

"Oh my God!" cried out Jungguk as he bolted from the studio.

He regretted his idea. Going to the movies would be a lot more entertaining than this stupid idea. But, no, he had to offer going to the mall and take a stroll through the aquarium – Yugyeom paid for the tickets before he could pull out his wallet.

"This was a really stupid idea," sighed Jungguk as they exited aquarium.

"The date or the aquarium" asked Yugyeom as he took Jungguk's hand in his and pulled him towards the one of the restaurants.

"No, I don't regret the date. I don't know what even possessed me to think that this would be a good idea to come at this time," he looked around. The mall was rather vacant at the moment. That was somewhat of a good thing since the teen didn't like crowded places but, still, the mall?

"I like it," shrugged Yugyeom. "It's not loud and we could get to know each other more. He laced his fingers with Jungguk's. "I haven't been to the aquarium in a long time. It's relaxing." He placed a kiss on Jungguk's cheek – again.

"What is up with you and my cheeks?" Jungguk pushed the taller teen away. The like the attention but Yugyeom went as far kiss his cheek at school.

"I like the way the puff out when you smile," he shrugged.

That date was followed by several more. Kids at school didn't stare at him that much anymore. At first, rumors had been spread about him 'bewitching' the school's popular kids into being his friends to being the groups 'slut'. But what those kids didn't know, they were big dorks.

His boyfriend lived with his childhood friend BamBam and his best friend, Jackson, after his parents kicked him out for being who he was. BamBam's parent moved back to Thailand a few years back when his father's company needed him back in Bangkok. His and Jackson's parents, who moved back to China, agreed to split rent for a decent apartment for their sons.

It was true what BamBam said about Youngjea. The kid literally pooped rainbows and sunshine. He always made sure his friends were smiling. JB would get grumpy whenever BamBam and Yugyeom would join forces and terrorize them. His friends didn't treat him any different when they met his parents. They kept it a secret, too.

"Whoa," JB reached out to grab the frame that was sitting on the side table in the Min's family room. "Is this you when you were a kid?"

Jungguk looked at the photo. It was him and two boys at the waterpark when he was a kid. He didn't remember who they were but he did remember they were his best friends growing up. "Yeah," he smiled.

"You were a cute kid," added Jungguk's boyfriend. "I don't know what happened to you now," he laughed at the look of outrage. He took the frame from his friend's hand and looked at it. His smile fell quickly.

"You okay?" asked Jungguk as he kicked BamBam's seat from under him. "Babe?" he turned around to stare at his boyfriend.

"You okay, man?" asked BamBam from his spot on the floor.

"Um," Yugyeom cleared his throat. "Do you know these kids?" he turned the photo over.

"Don't remember their names. That was the last summer we spent together before I moved to Busan." He shrugged, "Appa says I knew them since daycare. Why?"

"Is that us?" Youngjae was the only one to notice BamBam had crawled his way to the bed. "Dude, we have that same photo in the living room. How is it that we never noticed?" he took the photo from Yugyeom. They were all sitting on top of a picnic bench sharing a funnel cake. "Wow, who would have said you'd end up dating your first love," he looked up at his friend.

"Oh, I love happy endings," Youngjae clapped his hands gleefully.

"Shut up,"

"I'm not the one who cried the rest of the summer."

"Suck a bag of dicks,"

"That's your job!"

While his boyfriend and friend playfully argued, he smiled at what he just learned. He had never been an open person but his ragtag group of friends always made him fell at home – especially Yugyeom and BamBam. They had never questioned why the felt so comfortable with each other or why their mind always took them to the same place. Now he knew why.


End file.
